Education
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: JJ has yet to find her son Henry a school to attend. Spencer Reid wants to help find his godson the best school to attend. Reid discovers things are going a little crazy in JJ and Henry's lives. Reid beginnings to spend more time with JJ and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Education

Ch. 1 Overhearing

Author's Note: This is a Reid and JJ story. It will be romantic at some point. The team will be involved some. The only couple that may turn up is Morgan and Garcia because I love them together. If you have questions ask. I don't have beta so please excuse my mistakes. Let me know if I can any big ones though.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

As you know listening in on a conversation is rude. Though when I heard JJ speaking with her Mother I stopped and listened. My attention was fully on the conversation after I heard Henry my godson's name. JJ seemed very upset.

I could hear JJ's mother screaming. It seems JJ had yet to find a suitable school for Henry. Henry turned five a few months ago. And his preschool is only for three and four years old.

JJ was considering sending Henry to public school. Her Mother disapproved of that idea. JJ looked as though she wanted to scream. I hadn't heard JJ mention Will's opinion. I wondered what his opinion was.

"Mother I am doing the best I can." JJ hollered her face starting to turn red.

"Calm down Jennifer I never said you weren't." Her Mother shrieked back at her.

"I have to go now." JJ said annoyed.

"Jennifer we aren't done discussing this." Her Mother screamed.

"I know Mother." JJ said before adding a quick goodbye.

"We have a case." Penelope said.

"Are you okay JJ?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine." JJ simply said before walking away from me.

"Okay my lovely people we are heading to Fort Knox, Kentucky." Penelope said.

"We'll be 39.02 miles from Louisville." I said.

"Reid is correct and we'll be flying into Louisville and driving to Fort Knox." Penelope replied.

I did my best to give my full attention to the case. Henry's schooling was still on my mind. The case was a quick one. The soldier who killed his Mother-in-law, wife, and her best friend was a tech wiz. Penelope quickly was able to hack his system. We caught up with him and returned the children to their birth father.

On the jet home we all slept. We had been awake for 48 straight hours. We would've slept before leaving but it was Jack's birthday. We wanted Hotch to get him to him as soon as possible. When we arrived everyone started to disperse.

The next day JJ was just finishing her paper work. She looked over at me and smiled. I tried to cage if this was a good time to talk with her. She started packing her belongings forcing me to quickly decide.

"JJ." I said getting her attention.

"Hey Spence why are you still here?" She asked knowing my paper work was done long ago.

"I was hoping I could buy you dinner if you aren't to busy." I suggested.

"I need to call and see if the sitter can stay. I would love to catch up though if she can stay." JJ said.

I felt relived that she agreed to dinner. I was unsure how to bring up Henry's schooling. Would she feel I was overstepping her boundaries? I was a little curious why they had a sitter normally they worked their work schedules so one of them would be home with Henry.

I also thought it had been strange JJ's lack of conversation about Will. Not that any of us feel the need to share everything going on in our lives. Something's you just want to kept to yourself. Other times you need someone to share with.

I just hoped whatever the case was I could help JJ. I always want the best for Henry. And JJ deserves to have someone on her team. I quickly looked over the facts I had for our conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Education

Ch. 2 Dinner conversation

Author's Note: Thank you very much to everyone reviewing, alerting, and reading. This chapter is a little OC for Reid. I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to post before Christmas so if I don't I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and/ or Happy Holidays.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

"Are you ready to go Spence?" JJ asked me.

"Yes let's go." I answered snapping out of my thoughts.

"Is Mexican okay?" JJ asked as we headed to her car.

"It's fine did you know that only 15% of Mexican restaurants in American are run by actual Mexicans." I said.

"No I didn't." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Would you like a table or a booth?" The waitress asked.

"A table please." I quickly answered as JJ nodded in agreement.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked as we sat down.

"Water for me." I answered first.

"I'll take a cola." JJ responded.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress told us.

"So Spencer what did you want to talk about?" JJ asked.

"Uh I accidentally overheard you speaking to you Mother on the phone the other day." I stuttered.

"And what did you hear?" JJ asked as the waitress brought our drinks and took our order.

"I heard you and your Mother speaking about Henry's schooling." I admitted a little ashamed.

"And you felt the need to yell at me about not finding a school for Henry yet too?" JJ asked clearly upset.

"No not at all. I wanted to offer my help." I said quickly.

"And how do you think you can help me?" JJ questioned firmly.

"I know it takes a lot of time to research. I thought I could read through it faster." I explained.

"You do understand you'll have to go the internet to research." JJ said smiling.

"Henry is worth it." I responded.

"I have to make a decision in three weeks." JJ admitted looking upset.

"Okay I'll get it work right away." I responded not at all put off by the amount of time.

"How quickly can you get the information?" JJ asked.

"If I sleep no more than two days." I answered.

"Okay we'll meet in three days." JJ suggested.

The waitress brought our food rapidly. We ate in silence. I was unsure of what JJ was thinking about. I caught her frowning a few times.

After dinner we sat talking. We talked about cases and the team. JJ told me some new stories about Henry. Once again she didn't bring up Will.

I was concerned. I decided I would wait and see if JJ wanted to talk about Will. I did ask about her Mother. I quickly realized that her Mother was critical of her life. I knew her Mother had disapproved of her wed lock.

Her Mother seemed so happy at Will and JJ's wedding. I wasn't sure what had happened since. It seemed the tension and back. JJ seemed so sad about her Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Education

Ch. 3 The School

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Thank you again for the support and I hope you enjoy. There are parts that are a little O.C. for both Reid and JJ.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

It took right at ten days to find the prefect school for Henry. I did get some help from Garcia with the internet searches. I didn't tell Garcia why I wanted the information though. I also read as many book as I could. I called JJ to give her the news.

She invited me over for dinner. I was thrilled to get a home cooked meal. I also was glad to be doing this at JJ's house. I had a lot of data to show JJ.

"Uncle Spence we're having sagati." Henry said as JJ opened the door.

"It's spaghetti Henry." JJ corrected.

"Sounds delectable I love Italian it has some of the longest original roots to the recipes." I said.

"Come on in." JJ said smiling.

"Okay." I said.

"I need to go put the finishing touches on dinner." JJ said leaving Henry and I in the Living room.

"Uncle Spence will you fix my dinosaur?" Henry asked.

"I can try Buddy." I answered.

"Here it is." Henry said handing me his toy.

"Where's your Dad at?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug.

"Maybe at work?" I asked as he nodded a little.

"Boys go wash your hands dinner is ready." JJ yelled out to us.

Dinner was actually a lot of fun and very delicious. Henry got sauce all over himself. And some how JJ ended up with sauce in her hair. I offered to watch Henry in the tub while she went to shower.

"Henry I got Sponge Bob ready for you to watch." JJ said.

"Watch it with me Uncle Spence?" Henry asked.

"Honey Mommy and Uncle Spence need to have a grown up talk." JJ said.

"Okay have fun." Henry said before turning back to the TV.

"Let me gather my data." I said to JJ.

"Sure I'll go get the table cleaned up." JJ responded.

"Okay I think this is everything." I said laying it all out.

"Wow Reid did you do all this on your own?" JJ questioned.

"Not all of it. Penelope helped some. She doesn't know it's for Henry though." I answered.

"Do you want to tell me the schools first and then show me why you chose them?" JJ suggested.

"I chose the best school. It's St. Francis of Assi School. Simply it is the best. Most of my data is about why I chose a private school." I rambled.

"Okay then explain your data to me." JJ said.

"First of all in Private schools 4th graders scores in reading were 14.7 points higher than in public schools. And in Math they were 7.8 points higher." I said.

"Okay that's a big difference." JJ commented.

"Yes and in 8th graders reading scores are 18.1 points higher in private schools. And the math scores are 12.3 points higher." I said.

"Is this for the whole country?" JJ asked.

"Yes it is but our region is running very close to these numbers as well." I answered.

"Okay I understand that that go on." JJ said.

"Also 88% of private school students graduate and 79% get college acceptance. 52% of those get a Bachelor degree or higher." I said.

"What about for Public school?" JJ asked.

"Only 72% of public school student's graduate and of those 65% get College acceptances. Only 26% of those get higher than a Bachelor degree." I said in one breath.

"I doubt I can afford the tuition." JJ said sadly.

"It's right around 6,000 dollars." I said looking through the data.

"Ouch." JJ said frowning.

"I have more statistics." I said hoping to distract her.

"Okay." JJ responded.

"In public schools 17% of students disrespect their teachers. In private schools it's only 4%. Also students being unprepared for learning is 30% in public and only 5% in private." I explained taking a pause.

"What else?" JJ asked with a small smile.

"Lack of parent's involvement in 24% in public schools and only 3% in private." I said starting to gather my data up.

"Did you have more?" She asked.

"Yes but you have plenty to think about." I answered.

"You're right and I need to think about this carefully." She said.

"I'm sure you'll also want to discuss things with Will. I have pamphlets for you to read through together on the school. I'll leave my data as well. I also have notes." I said.

"Thank you Spence." JJ said kissing my cheek.

"He's my Godson I don't mind at all." I said blushing.

"Let's go watch Sponge Bob." JJ suggested.

"Sounds good and JJ if you need more help with anything let me know." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Education

Ch. 4 Mystery

Author's Note: Thank so much for the reviews, alerts, and for reading. This chapter is a little different it's in Penelope's point of view. The next chapter will be a little talk between Reid and Derek. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

Something very bizarre has been going on. This time it's not some super unsub. It's our boy genius and best girl. It all started with Reid asking for my help researching schools in our area. He also got me to find info on public verses private schools.

He told me he was just inquiring. All it did was make me curious. Then out of the blue it came to me. Reid and my shared God Son will be entering elementary school next fall. Why hadn't Reid just told me the info was for Henry's school search?

Things got even eerier after that. I had been requested to go on the last case with the team. We were in San Frisco. The case itself was a piece of cake. The Unsub was using a dating site and a cyber café to find his Vics.

The Unsub was quickly caught. Hotch decided we should stay an extra night since it was late already. Also it would be an extra long flight home. When it was time for dinner neither Reid nor JJ came.

"Something odd is going on with Reid and JJ." I said to Derek.

"Like what Baby Girl?" Derek asked in return.

"I don't know yet. They are both keeping secrets from us though." I retorted.

"Sweetheart I'm sure everything is fine." Derek said.

"Does anyone know where Reid and JJ are?" I asked the whole table.

"Yes they're having dinner in Reid's room." Hotch said.

"Is there some reason they didn't join us?" Alex asked.

"Reid just said that he and JJ needed to discuss something." Rossi answered.

"No one else thinks that's unusual." I yelled.

"Calm down Kitten." Rossi responded.

"Don't tell me to calm down Rossi." I said getting anger.

"Baby Girl you need to relax." Derek said.

"Fine I'll just call Emily later. She won't think I'm crazy." I said still mad.

"I don't think you're crazy Penelope. I noticed some strange something between them as well." Alex said.

"Aww thank you Alex." I responded.

The rest of the dinner was mostly quiet. Alex followed me back to our room. She agreed with me that something was up. She said that JJ has been acting different for a while now.

I called Emily shortly after Alex went to sleep. Emily said that when she last talked to JJ she didn't mention Will at all. She suggested that they were possibly having issues.

I decided to confront JJ. I stayed up waiting until after one. When I got up in the morning JJ's bed had been slept in but, she was already gone. I tried to talk to JJ before we boarded the jet.

When we arrived home I finally cornered her in my office. She was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I wasn't sure how to bring everything up. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Pen what's wrong with you?" JJ asked.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"That's what I asked." JJ said.

"I'm not the one keeping things from her best friends." I said upset.

"I'm so sorry Pen. It's just been hard to talk about." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" I asked worried.

"I haven't told anyone yet. Will left me and Henry. We've been spilt for months. He wants a divorce." JJ admitted as I moved to hug her.


	5. Chapter 5

Education

Ch. 5 Shocking Information

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the support with this and all my stories. This chapter will reveal why Will hasn't been in the story yet. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

I was tempted to leave the office. JJ wasn't in view at all. I went by Garcia's office to ask if she had seen JJ. I could hear Garcia and JJ talking.

I was about to let them know I was there. Then I heard JJ say that Will had left her. And she was getting a divorced. There were many questions in my mind.

Why didn't JJ tell me? Was she concerned I wouldn't be compassionate enough? When did she plan to tell the team? Should I confront her about what I had just heard?

"Come on Pretty Boy. Let's go talk." Derek whispered.

"Okay." I mumbled softly unsure what I should do about JJ.

"Where do you want to go Reid?" Derek questioned.

"Some where quiet would be nice." I answered needing time to clear my head.

"My place okay?" Derek asked.

"Yes that's fine." I responded.

"Alright let's go." Derek said.

"I need to collect my belongings." I said.

The car ride was quiet. Derek seemed as lost in thought as I was. I wasn't exactly sure what Derek and I would be discussing. I did believe that he to had heard JJ's confession.

When we arrived Derek took Clooney his dog outside. I was left alone. I sat on the couch trying to not think about JJ. She was all that was on my mind. Derek came back with drinks for us both.

"Did you hear what I heard JJ say?" I asked.

"Yeah kid JJ's on her own now." Derek answered.

"I just can't believe this." I said.

"You've been spending time with JJ." Derek guessed correctly.

"Yes I have been. I was helping JJ look at schools for Henry." I responded.

"You didn't realize Will was gone?" Derek questioned.

"I had asked about Will. Neither JJ nor Henry said anything." I answered.

"How do you feel about this?" Derek asked.

"I'm so distressed for JJ and Henry. Did you know that 65% of women in the 30's remarry within five years?" I asked hoping to distract Derek.

"No I didn't Kid." Derek responded with a chuckle.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." I said not realizing it was out loud.

"She was embarrassed I'm sure. I do have a question for you." Derek said.

"What is it?" I questioned suddenly feel nervous.

"How do you feel about JJ?" He asked me.

"She's my co-worker and friend. My best friend." I answered.

"So you don't still have a crush on her do you?" Derek asked.

"Not for years now." I answered.

"Do you think of JJ as a sister?" Derek questioned me.

"I don't have any siblings to compare it to." I said trying to stop the questions.

"Have you looked at JJ lately and thought she was hot?" Derek asked.

"No." I lied blushing.

"Even if we weren't profilers I would know you were lying. Listen Kid I'm not trying to mess with your game. Just be careful. And if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Derek said.

"I won't and thank you." I responded.

"No problem." Derek said.

I wanted to talk to JJ. I felt the need to comfort her. Why didn't she tell me about Will? I wouldn't judge her. I just wanted to be there for her like she always is for me. I decided to go over to her place tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Education

Ch. 6 A Day of Fun and information

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I am currently planning 35 chapters. The next chapter will be the first in JJ's point of view. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

I spent my night thinking of JJ. How could she not notify me about Will? Why didn't she confide in me? I called and suggested going to the park.

I desired seeing her. We needed to have a talk. I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I mostly definitely had no right to judge her relationship.

"Spence we're so glad you asked us to join you." JJ said politely greeting me.

"Uncle Spence Mommy says we're going to the park." Henry said.

"We are in fact going to the park." I responded.

"What's wrong Spence?" JJ questioned as we ate while sitting on a park bench.

"When Henry is playing we'll talk about it." I suggested.

"Uncle Spence I wanna go play now." Henry yelled.

"You need to eat two more bites of your sandwich and three more chips." I said as JJ smiled at me.

"Okay Spence." Henry responded.

Henry went to play a short time later. JJ and I sat together. We both quietly watched Henry play. JJ got miserable look on her face. I decided now would be the time to discuss what I had heard.

"JJ I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"I already know Spence." JJ whispered.

"How would you know?" I questioned.

"Pen and I saw you and Morgan leaving. I knew you had heard us." JJ responded.

"Why didn't you tell me JJ?" I questioned my voice full of the hurt I felt.

"I was ashamed and honestly I wanted to believe Will was coming back." JJ answered softly.

"I still wish you would have told me. I want to help you JJ." I said.

"I know Spence. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't shut you out anymore." JJ promised.

"Have you seen much of Will?" I questioned curiously.

"Not really he only was by when I've been gone. My cousin and a neighbor have been helping out with Henry." JJ answered.

"Where has Will been staying at?" I questioned.

"With a friend from work. He's planning to fight me for custody of Henry." JJ admitted.

"He will have a difficult time. Judges award custody to mother's 89% of the time. And of the other 11%, 9% of those are unfit Mothers. Those are Mother's involved in abuse or heavy drug use. The other 1 and ½ % the boys are over the age of ten." I rambled.

"Thank you Spence. I hope you're right. I need to tell Hotch. He has friends in private law." JJ responded.

"The team and I will be happy to help JJ." I said.

"Why did Will leave you?" I questioned.

"He said I didn't love him like I should. He wanted another kid. I wasn't sure if I did." JJ said.

"Then he just left?" I questioned shocked at Will's behavior.

"No, he accused me of loving my job more than him. He said the team was more important than he could ever be." JJ said as she started to cry.

"We are family. I always thought Will liked the team." I said sorrowfully.

"He does like you all. He's just green about you." JJ said.

"What do you mean green?" I questioned puzzled.

"He's jealous Spence." She answered with a little laugh.

"I guess it's true none of us can have a relationship." I said a little depressed at the idea.

"What about Pen and Derek they never fight about the team?" JJ asked.

"What are you talking about Derek and Penelope aren't really a couple?" I questioned had she been reading too much into their teasing.

"Derek and Penelope have been together since right after my wedding. The team hasn't effected at all." JJ answered.

"Derek and Penelope is a couple and have been for years." I squeaked in shock.

"I thought everyone knew that." JJ said.

"Momma, Uncle Spence." Henry cried out.

"What happened Henry?" JJ asked as we both quickly got to him.

"I fell Momma my knee hurts." Henry cried.

"I have a first aid kit in my car." I said as JJ ran to get it.

"It hurts Uncle Spence." Henry cried as I tore his pants to get a better look.

"I know Buddy." I said hugging him.

"Here's the kit Spence. Are you okay Baby?" JJ asked.

"JJ you need to hold both of Henry's hands." I said as I got everything ready.

I cleaned the wound first. Henry kept crying. JJ looked like she wanted to cry too. I tried to concentrate and hurry. After cleaning his knee I put medicine and a bandage. JJ kept Henry distracted.

"All done Henry you did great." I praised him.

"I think we should get home." JJ said.

"Okay." I said a little sad to see our day end.

"Spence would you like to join us for dinner?" JJ asked me.

"Please Uncle Spence come over me can play Lego's." Henry said.

"That sounds really nice." I said as I carried Henry to JJ's car.


	7. Chapter 7

Education

Ch. 7 Test Day

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and all of you who are reading. This chapter is in JJ's point of view. It was a challenge to write. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Penelope always calls me Mama Bear. In some ways she's right. When it comes to Henry I will protect him no matter what. Today though is a day I can't protect Henry.

Henry is taking his pre-admission test for St. Francis of Assisi School. I am so nervous for him. Last night Will called and I told him about Henry's test. Will got very angry he asked why public school wasn't good enough.

"JJ." Spence yelled as he saw us.

"Hi Spencer thank you for being here." I responded.

"Hello JJ, Henry are you ready?" Spence asked.

"I'm scared Uncle Spence." Henry answered looking like he wanted to cry.

"You will do well Henry. All anyone can ask is that you try your best." Spence said.

"Spence is right Henry. If you do your best and don't get in we'll find another school." I said.

"Will you be here when I'm done?" Henry asked Spence.

"Your Mom and I will wait right here for you." Spence answered.

"Henry LaMontagne." A woman asked approaching us.

"I'm Henry." He said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Miss Linda. I'll be giving you your test today." Miss Linda said to Henry shaking his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne we'll be about two years." Miss Linda said to us.

"Uh it's Ms. Jareau now. And this is Henry's God Father Dr. Spencer Reid." I explained.

"Nice to meet you both. I have a good feeling I will be talking to you again very soon." Miss Linda said smiling.

After Henry left Spence and I talk. I opened up about my call with Will. I also admitted that without Will I wasn't sure if I could afford this school. Spence reassured me that it would all work out. I couldn't help believing him.

Two hours later Henry returned. Spence offered to take us out to lunch. I quickly agreed to Spence's offer. Lunch tasted great. Henry spent the meal telling us all about his test.

One week later as returned from a case I got a call. Henry passed his entire test with flying colors. They wanted to meet with Will and me. I told them we had split. They were very understanding.

I tried to talk Will into going. I knew it would be tough to get him to go. I finally got up the nerve to call Will. He out right refused to go to the meeting. He also made sure I understood that he won't give me any money to help with this school.

I didn't really look followed to go to my meeting alone. I was sure Pen would go if I asked. My Mom would go with me as well. There was only one person I truly saw with me.

"Hello JJ are you okay?" Spence asked.

"Nothing well uh I talked to Will." I answered stuttering.

"He still will not go to the meeting." Spence guessed.

"No he won't. I was wondering if you would go with me?" I asked nervous.

"I would be honored to JJ. I already prepared a list of questions I was going to have you ask them." Spence answered.

"Now you can ask the questions yourself." I said happily.

"I am sorry about Will's behavior." Spence said.

"Don't apologize for him. Thank you for being you." I said as I hugged him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Education

Ch. 8 Night Out

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I am so sorry it's been so long. I was sadly ill for a while. I am starting to feel better. Thank you again for the support.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

The last case had been difficult. Sadly we did not apprehend the UnSub quickly enough. He murdered two more women that he had captured. The team took the losses of life hard.

Hotch suggested the team go out. Everyone quickly agreed knowing we needed this. I normally am not interested in the bar or club scene. Tonight even I could use a drink or two.

Morgan bought the first round of drinks. The men were all drinking beer. And the women were drinking some fruity something or another. Rossi bought the second round. I was unsure of the drink Rossi brought me.

"Rossi what is this?" I questioned.

"Just drink it Genius and relax." Rossi said.

"Spence its Rum and Coke." JJ explained.

"Oh that sounds pleasing." I said as I quickly took a drink.

"Baby Girl please I plead you to come dance with me." I heard Morgan begging.

"Okay Hot Stuff let me just finish this drink." Garcia said.

"Alex would you like to join us to play pool?" Hotch asked as he and Rossi both rose from their seats.

"I would love to." Alex answered leaving JJ and I alone.

"How is Henry doing?" I questioned.

"He's doing great. His daycare teacher says he's showing so much talent." JJ answered with a huge smile.

"Hey there beautiful." A big muscle dark haired guy said interrupting us.

"Um hi." JJ responded.

I sighed to myself. I felt very irate. This man approached JJ even though I was sitting with her. I do suppose I do not look like I should be with her. After all JJ is a classy, beautiful, and sexy woman.

"Come on Sexy let's dance." Muscle man commanded.

"I don't want to leave my friend here alone." JJ said.

"I am fine JJ. You should go ahead." I said not wanting her to feel bad for me.

"You heard him now let's go dance." Muscle man said.

I decided to go to the bar. I could not stand to see JJ and muscle man dance. I asked the bartender for something strong. He brought me a tequila shot.

I threw back three more shots. I saw Alex approaching me. She asked if I was okay. I wanted to laugh. I just said I was fine. After all why would I not be fine?

As I walked back to the table I stumbled. Everyone was back to the table. JJ looked concerned. I just wanted to go home.

I sat back down after Hotch made me. I was annoyed and angry. I did not want to speak to anyone. JJ kept looking at me.

At last I had enough. I got up and was ready to leave. I heard JJ calling after me. Suddenly my head felt heavy. Then I suppose I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Education

Ch. 9 Hang over

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and to everyone reading. This chapter is a little short. I am currently having computer issues. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

"Rise and shine sunshine." Penelope said piercingly.

"Why are you here?" I questioned wishing I was still asleep and alone.

"Well Pretty Boy we think you need to talk." Derek said.

"This conversation could not wait until my head was no longer throbbing?" I questioned.

"Nope we did bring tacos though." Penelope said happily.

"You could have just brought bacon or something else greasy. After all it is the grease that lines the stomach." I said.

"Just eat Kid." Derek said.

"Then it'll be time to have a little talk." Penelope said as I groaned.

"I think I am going to vomit." I said running to the bathroom quickly.

"Are you okay Reid?" Penelope asked.

"Yes I will be out in a few moments." I answered.

I made a decision to shower. It helped me feel better and less gross. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses. They would be my friend today. Penelope handed me a glass of juice. I emptied it.

"Do you feel any better?" Penelope asked me.

"Yes I do now what is it that the two of you want to discuss with me?" I questioned curiously.

"We wanted to talk to you about last night." Penelope said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned not understanding.

"JJ and the way you acted." Derek answered.

"The way I acted?" I questioned.

"You acted like a jealous lover." Penelope said.

"I did no such thing." I defended with a snort of disbelief.

"Then why were you drinking so much?" Derek accused.

"What if I was jealous it is not as though she would ever look at me more than a little brother type." I said annoyed they brought this up.

"Reid, JJ isn't ready to date anyone right now. When she is ready I do think you would be a prefect choice." Penelope said.

"She's right you're a good guy Reid. And she would be lucky to have you." Derek said.

"Do you both honestly believe she could see me as more than a friend?" I asked them both.

"Yes and don't forget the best lovers are best friends." Penelope reminded me winking at Derek.

"What should I do now?" I questioned unsure.

"Be her friend. Lover her and give her time." Derek answered knowingly.

"I can do that." I said smiling.

"If you're patient you'll have a great reward." Penelope said.

"Did you read that off a fortune cookie?" I asked laughing.

"Possibly." Penelope answered as we all laughed.

I spent the rest of the day resting. By night fall I felt well enough to do some reading. JJ called and checked on me. She seemed really worried. I assured her I was fine. She then invited me over the next day to watch football with her and Henry. I quickly agreed looking forward to the day ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Education

Ch. 10 Game Day

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is a little rough. The information in this chapter is from the last game of the season for the Redskins. I don't own Criminal Minds or the Washington Redskins. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is called Sickness. Thank you again.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

You got to love game day. My team is the Washington Redskins. They have had an amazing year. They even made the play offs. I felt like celebrating.

I had turned Henry into a Skins fan as well. Will is a Saints fan. I hated watching the Saints with him. If the Saints lost he'd be in a bad mood all night. Will also always rooted for the team going against the Skins.

Enough about Will. Anyway after the strange night at the bar I was worried about Spence. Even though I know he isn't a sports fan I thought it would e nice to hang out together. Spence seemed excited.

I was dressed in my RG3 jersey and black jeans. I threw my hair back into a ponytail. I had dressed Henry in his Alfred Morris jersey. Morris is Henry's favorite player. I quickly sat out some snacks. I really wanted Spence to have a good time.

Spence showed up early. To my surprise Spence was wearing Redskin colors. He had on a sweater and a turtle neck underneath it. He smiled as I looked him over. He hugged me.

Spence told me I looked really nice. I had to laugh. Henry came rushing down the stairs right at Spence. Henry was so excited to see him. He started telling Spence all about Morris, RG3, and the whole team.

Spence paid close attention to every word Henry said. I went and got us all drinks. I decided soda was safest after what happened at the bar. Spence sat down between Henry and I.

"RG3 is the Quarterback right?" Spence asked me.

"Yes and he is a Rookie." I explained.

"Henry said Morris is a rookie as well?" Spence asked.

"That is true. They are both incredible players." I answered.

"That means they are both new players to the NFL?" Spence asked.

"Yes it does." I answered glad he was interested.

The Seahawks were a tough team. And RG3 didn't seem his normal self. Then the worst happened RG3 tore his ACL and LCL. Spence quickly explained to Henry where he was hurt and what could be done. Not only had the season ended but, RG3 was now facing surgery. Hopefully he'd be able to come back at the beginning of next season.

"I never truly realized how emotional football is for the player, coaches, and even the fans." Spence said.

"Mom can we play the wii?" Henry asked.

"Sure how about we bowl?" I suggested knowing Henry and I needed a distraction from the game.

"You mean you can bowl on a video game?" Spence asked strangely.

"It's fun Uncle Spence." Henry said as he helped Spence create a character and showed him how to play. It was amusing watching my five year old teaching a genius something.

Spence quickly picked up how to play. The scores for bowling were me at 270, Spence ended up at 250, and Henry got 200. Henry then beat me in basketball. Then Spence beat me in tennis. I ended up beating both Spence and Henry in soccer.

We needed up ordering pizza for dinner. Then we all sat and watched Franken Weenie. It was one of Henry's favorite movies. As the movie ended Henry fell asleep.

"I should get home." Spence said.

"Can you stay a little longer?" I asked not wanting him to leave yet.

"Okay I can do that. Would you like me to carry Henry upstairs?" Spence asked.

"No I'm fine. Just hang out here and I'll be right back." I said.

I hurried and put Henry into his bed. Then I decided to change into my pj's. When I returned down stairs I saw Spence looking at something. As I got closer I realized it was one of my old Albums.

"You were a very cute child." Spence said smiling.

"And I'm not cute now?" I asked pouting.

"No you are not. Now you are beautiful." Spence said causing me to blush.

"Thank you." I said feeling shy I'm not use to Spence being so bold.

"What would you like to speak about?" Spence asked.

"Why did you get so upset at the bar and drink like that?" I asked still confused.

"That guy acted like I was not even there. It was as though you were alone to him." Spence explained.

"He was a jerk. I'm sorry he upset you." I said sincerely.

"I am use to people thinking of me that way." Spence said looking away from me.

"What way Spence?" I asked confused.

"Like I could never get a girl like you to look at me." He answered truthfully.

"You're the genius I'm the one that wouldn't be good enough for you." I said speaking thoughts I had many years ago.

"You are prefect JJ. You are beautiful, successful, caring, and intelligent." Spence said.

"What do you think you are?" I asked trying to get to the root of the problem.

"I am awkward and skinny." Spence answered.

"I think you are very good looking and did I mention a genius. There's nothing wrong with not being a huge muscle type of guy." I said hoping to boost him up.

"Thank you JJ." Spence said pulling me into a huge hug and then kissing my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Education

Ch. 11 Sickness

_**Warning:**__** The rating is changing due to some expletive talk. If you are uncomfortable with that don't read. **_

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and to everyone who is reading. Chapter 12 is called Fights. Will is going to appear if you are a Will fan you might not like the next chapter too much and parts of this one. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

The BAU's latest case was in Fort Polk, Louisiana. The case involved an Unsub who was using fire in different ways to torture and kills his victims. All of the victims were army wives. Their solider husbands were all over seas.

Our belief was that the Unsub was a former solider. More than likely he had been burnt during his time at war. His wife had probably left him for another man. This is what has set the former solider off.

I had noticed JJ has seemed quiet. As the morning went on she was dreadfully pale. I noticed Hotch and JJ speaking. A short time later Hotch approach the team lacking JJ's presents.

"JJ isn't feeling well so we will process without her for now." Hotch said.

"Is she okay?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes just a touch of the flu." Hotch answered.

"Should one of us go and checking on her?" Rossi questioned.

"Maybe Alex could go?" Morgan suggested.

"She would probably be more comfortable with one of you." Alex said.

"I could go check on JJ and then report back." I said quickly.

"Sounds like a good idea Kid." Morgan responded smirking at me.

"Okay go check on JJ. If she needs you to stay or if she would rather have Alex there call me." Hotch commanded.

"Yes Sir I will." I promised hurrying off to our hotel.

"JJ it is Spencer." I said as I knocked on her door.

"What are you doing here?" JJ questioned as she opened the door.

"Hotch sent me to check on you." I said looking at her in the cut footed pajamas.

"I'm sick not helpless." JJ said angrily.

"Everyone was just concerned about you." I said noticing her body swaying a bit.

"I just need some sleep." JJ said.

"Let me help you JJ." I said taking her arm.

"I look terrible." She said sniffling.

"You look beautiful as always." I retorted.

"No I don't Spence." She said coughing as she lay back down.

"JJ I am going to go get you some cold medicine." I said.

I returned twenty minutes later. JJ's nose was already really red from blowing it. I got the Nyquil I bought ready. I also warmed up the tea I had bought.

"JJ sit up and take this medicine. It will help you feel better." I said as I helped her up.

"Yuck what was that?" JJ questioned grabbing the tea.

"Nyquil it most closely fit your symptoms." I explained.

"Oh no." JJ said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I've been known to have a bad reaction. Last time I took it I got really hyper. I tried to leave the house. Will couldn't get me to calm down." JJ answered looking worried.

"I am going to call Hotch and let him know I am staying." I said knowing I could not leave her now for sure.

"I'll be fine Spence." JJ said.

"Hotch JJ really is not feeling well. She also has had a reaction to the medicine I gave her before. Therefore I do not think I should leave her." I rambled nervously.

"Yes you should stay with here. Let us know if you or she need anything." Hotch said.

"How is the case going?" I questioned.

"We have a lead. I'll text you later. Right now just worry about JJ." Hotch said before hanging up.

JJ had fallen asleep. I decided to read a book JJ had sitting in the bed side table. It was a book about single parenting. It turned out to be very enlightening.

"Spency whatcha doing?" JJ questioned not sounding like herself.

"Are you alright JJ?" I questioned concerned.

"Why do you always call me that?" She questioned with a pout.

"That is your name. I have always called you that." I said very confused.

"My name is Jennifer. You could call me that or Jen or even Jenny." She said getting off the bed and walking towards me.

"Can we discuss this when you are well again?" I suggested.

"Sure Spency. I hate these panties." JJ said pulling at her pants.

"Excuse me?" I questioned sure I had heard her wrong.

"My panties are ridding up." JJ said.

"Do you um want to change them? I questioned unsure what to say.

"Do you want to help me?" She questioned back making me choke a little.

"That would not be appropriate." I answered a little worried at what she would say or do next.

"I've always thought you were sexy. You know that sexy yet smart. Only guys like you can pull that off." JJ said moving closer to me.

"JJ you need to lie back down." I said.

"Will was not having sex with me. It had been months. Honestly I only cared because I love sex. Though I had to fake a lot with him." JJ said.

"Let me help you." I said hoping she would go back to sleep.

"Spency you are the best you sexy man." JJ said before she started snoring.

I sighed in relief. I called Hotch to check in. The team had already caught the Unsub. Since it was late the team was heading back to the hotel.

Alex was rooming with JJ. When Alex arrived I left. I did warn her that JJ was behaving strangely. Alex promised to call if she or JJ needed me.

When I returned to my room Derek was still awake. I told him some of what happened. I asked his advice on what to do. I was unsure of how much JJ would remember.

Derek suggested I not tell JJ. He said JJ would only be embarrassed. After some teasing Derek and I both fell asleep. I dreamt about JJ. We were making love in my dream and she kept calling me her sexy smart man.

"Thank you for taking care of me Spence." JJ said with a blush at breakfast.

"You are welcome." I responded softly.

"Did I do or say anything strange?" She questioned looking very concerned.

"No not at all." I lied smoothly.

"Oh good." JJ said.

"Are you feeling better?" I questioned concerned.

"Oh yes much better. Thank you." JJ answered.

"I am glad to hear that. By the way that book was a good read." I said.

"What book?" JJ questioned.

"On your bed side table." I answered.

"Oh okay." JJ said blushing again as we boarded the jet.


	12. Chapter 12

Education

Ch. 12 Fight

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I thought the Will issue needed to be addressed. The next chapter is called Kid Friendly.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Today is possibly the biggest fight I will ever face. All I can truly do is hope the judge will side with me. When Will sent the papers wanting full custody of Henry I was beyond worried. I even tried to quit my job.

Hotch and Dave wouldn't allow me to quit. They promised to work with me once I got custody. I was still very nervous. When Spence called and suggested joining me early I quickly agreed. I knew having Spence there would help calm me down.

Spence held my hand. He didn't force me to talk. He just sat with me quietly. Penelope was the next to arrive. Then Dave and Hotch arrived. Then Derek showed up which was a surprise because I thought he was watching Henry. Derek said that Alex came by and said Derek should be with us and she could handle Henry.

It felt good to have my team/ my family supporting me. I slowly walked into the court room. My lawyer and I quickly went over everything. He said that the judge had the letters of support. He also told me that he would be calling Hotch, Penelope, and Spencer as witnesses.

"Agent Jareau am I to understand that you and Detective LaMontagne can not come to a custody agreement?" The Judge asked me.

"That is correct your Honor." I responded.

"And mediation did not help either?" The Judge asked turning to Will.

"No Sir." Will answered.

"I have read the statements from both sides. I have also read the Child Custody Reference Letters. I have letter from Emily Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Dr. Blake, and Chief Strauss on behalf of Agent Jareau. On behalf of Detective LaMontagne I have letters from Lieutenant Brown, Captain Jones, Chief Rhodes, and Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne." The Judge announced.

"Your Honor we also have three witness to speak here." My lawyer said.

"Yes I see Agent Hotchner please come forward." The Judge said.

The Judge asked about my job. He wanted to know exactly what I did. He also asked about my abilities as both an Agent and as a Mother. Will's lawyer asked a few questions trying to get Hotch rallied up. I guess Will forgot the fact that Hotch was a lawyer at one time.

Penelope was the next witness. She was a very important witness. She is Henry's Godmother and my back up sitter. Will's lawyer asked her a few questions. She quickly made it clear that she would do anything to protect and take of Henry.

Spence was up last. He looked calm. The Judge questioned him about his relationship with Henry. Spence also impressed the judge by telling him about school he had found for Henry. Then Will lawyer questioned the nature of our relationship. Spence handle things very well.

"Agent Jareau, Detective LaMontagne I would be happier seeing you have joint custody but, that doesn't seem to be a possibility. After I spoke to the court child psychologist Henry's voice needs to be heard. Henry's wishes were very clear. And I have to agree I can see why Henry feels the way he does." The judge said.

I felt so nervous. What if Henry wanted to live with Will? What if Henry took my job as a reason to be away from him? What if he wanted more parenting time? I couldn't lose my son.

"My ruling is that Agent Jareau be the primary guardian of Henry LaMontagne. And Detective LaMontagne will be able to have regular visitations with Henry." The judge said.

I was happily shocked. Penelope was hugging me. I felt Spence kiss my cheek. Then Hotch congratulated me. Dave and Derek took their turns to hug me. I saw Will approaching.

"Can we talk alone?" Will asked.

"Yes we should." I answered.

"I'm sorry Cherie. I should've agreed to the joint custody agreement." Will said as we sat down in the coffee shop.

"Oh Will I didn't want this to happen. I know you love Henry as much as I do." I responded.

"I've been thinking about heading home." Will said confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm heading back New Orleans. We can figure out Henry visting later." Will answered.

"Will you can't just leave." I said.

"I think it would be best." Will said.

"Okay I guess we'll talk soon." I said in shock.

"Can I come by next week and explain to Henry that I am leaving and why?" Will asked.

"Yes you can and you can come by just to see Henry before you leave." I said still unsure how to feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Education

Ch. 13 Kid Friendly

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. The next chapter is called a lot of Sadness I hope to get it out soon. Thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

JJ gained full custody of Henry. I was not shocked mothers normally do win custody over father especially of young children. I am very concerned about Henry. I am sure he is feeling upset that his father has moved.

A case came up rather quickly so we were unable to celebrate JJ's victory. Rossi suggested when the case ended that we all head to his cabin. Everyone was ready for a party. Hotch was bringing Jack so Henry wouldn't be the only kid there.

I had a few new magic tricks to show the boys. Rossi decided we should cook out since the weather was getting warmer. Everyone was asked to bring something. They asked me to cover soft drinks. I also made cherry kool-aid which is Henry's favorite.

Derek and Penelope offered to pick me up. I quickly agreed that is a long drive. I had wanted to drive with JJ but I knew she and Henry needed their time together. I was hoping she might agree to take me home.

We arrived at Rossi's early. No one else had arrived yet. He said he might have a friend stopping by later. I was sure he was speaking of Chief Strauss. They had an on and off again relationship.

Derek and Penelope disappeared after we arrived. I helped Rossi with preparing. Hotch and Jack showed up next. Jack was excited to see me. He wanted to know if I had any new tricks. Jack went on to tell me about school. I have always been fond of Jack not as fond as I am of Henry but still very fond.

Jack was running around with Mugsy Rossi's dog. Alex was the next to arrive. She seemed very joyful. Finally JJ and Henry arrived. Henry ran straight to me. I swung him up into my arms.

"Hi Buddy. I missed you." I said hugging him.

"Spence I missed you bunches. Mommy says you been working on a new trick to show me." Henry said full of excitement.

"I have been working on a few new tricks. After we eat I'll show them to you and Jack." I responded putting him back down.

"Can I ask you something just between you and me?" Henry questioned.

"Sure you can Henry." I answered wanting him to know he could always come to me.

"Did Daddy leave because I said I wanted to live with Mommy?" Henry questioned in a whisper.

"No Henry I do not believe your Father left for that reason. He just needs time to himself right now." I answered hoping to reassure him.

"Daddy said after he buys a house I can go visit him." Henry told.

"That sounds fun. I bet you will have a great time and your Grandparents are there." I commented.

"Henry do you want a hotdog or a hamburger?" Rossi questioned.

"I want both I'm hungry." Henry answered.

I sat next to JJ as we ate. She seemed much lighter and happier than she had been in months. The team was all telling stories. Jack and Henry wanted to hear some of our cases. We made them a lot less scary.

When we finished eating I showed Jack and Henry a few magic tricks. They loved them. Then Rossi, Hotch, and Derek started playing football with the boys. Penelope and Alex were chatting.

"This is so nice." JJ said.

"What is nice?" I questioned unsure of what she was speaking of.

"This the team, our family all being together. I still miss Emily. She's only a phone call away and Alex is part of us now. Emily wants us all to make Alex feel how she does. She reminds me we are still family." JJ answered rambling.

"I know Emily said the same thing to me. She calls and checks on me often." I admitted.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" JJ questioned.

"No unless we get a case I do not really have any plans." I answered.

"Do you want to go to the park with Henry and me?" JJ questioned.

"I would love to." I answered.

"We could also give you a ride home later." JJ said.

"Thank you." I responded simply.

"Uncle Dave got Spiderman can I watch it?" Henry questioned.

"I'm not sure about that. Those movies can be too scary for kids." JJ answered as I nodded in agreement.

"JJ it's not the movie it's an animated TV show." Rossi responded.

"I think that should be okay then." JJ said.

"Spence will you come watch with us?" Henry questioned.

"Yes I would love to." I answered wondering if it would be different from the comic books.


	14. Chapter 14

Education

Ch. 14 The sad visit

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and everyone who is reading. Sorry I have been gone so long I just finished Jury Duty. I hope to get another chapter out ASAP. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

There are some cases that affect me more than others. Sometimes a case will stick with me for a long time. Normally cases involving mental illness or drugs are the most difficult. I just wish I could help.

We had been on a case in Albany, New York. Our unsub was involved in home invasions. The Unsub had shot three whole families. I quickly had figured out our unsub was mentally ill.

The unsub was suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder. I ended up being the one to shoot him in the end. I never liked the idea of taking another person's life. The team had all tried to console me on the jet.

I had already been considering going to see my Mom. I decided now would be a good time to go. The flight seemed much longer than normal. I spent most of the flight reading. I was looking forward to seeing my Mom. With a case like this she might be the only person who could truly help.

When I arrived to see my Mom I was quickly told to wait. My Mom's doctor greeted me. He said my Mom was having a real bad day and really wasn't up to seeing anyone. I was disappointed. The doctor suggested I come back the next day. I agreed and after a brief summary of how Mom was doing I left.

I headed back to my hotel room. The team had all left messages. I just did not feel like talking to anyone. I tossed and turned in the bed for a while. I finally fell asleep hours later.

I woke early the next morning. The hotel provided a breakfast bar. After a bit to eat I went back to see my Mom. Mom's doctor was unavailable. The nurse said I could go on in and see Mom.

My hopes were high that I could discuss the case with her. I opened the door and my hopes were dashed. Mom was on the floor surrounded by books. She looked as though she was preparing for a lecture.

She invited me in and asked my name. She said I was early. I told her that I was very excited to hear her speak. She picked up the books on the floor. A few minutes later she began her lecture. It was one I had heard before.

I have to say I started wondering what I would be like if she hadn't been mental ill? Would I be a genius? Would I want to work in law enforcement? Would I have a place in the FBI and the BAU?

I stayed with Mom through lunch. She did not recognize me the whole visit. We said our goodbyes. Then I went to see if the doctor was now available. He and I talked briefly. I needed to fly out the next morning. I always feel guilty when I leave. We have our letters and sometimes calls. Honestly I feel bad for her being so far away.

Arriving back at the hotel I looked at my phone. My messages were full. I also noticed a message on the hotel room phone. I decided to check my phone first. Each of the team had left a message. JJ had actually left two and there was even a message from Emily. I felt ashamed for worrying everyone.

I checked the hotel phone next. The message was from Derek. He sounded very concerned. I knew I needed to call someone. I did not feel up to call everyone just yet. After a little thought I decided to call Derek. Then he could let everyone know I was okay.

"Morgan." Derek said as he answered.

"Hi Derek." I said simply.

"Reid it's about time. You've got some people really worried about you Kid." Derek said sounding relived.

"Considering you called my room I am guessing you are one of those people." I responded.

"How was your visit with your Mom?" Derek questioned.

"Mom was not having a few good days. She will not even know I was here." I admitted.

"Oh Reid I'm sorry man that's rough." Derek responded.

"I have got use to it by now. I know they will tell my Mom I was there." I said.

"When will you be home?" Derek questioned changing the subject.

"I fly out in the morning." I answered.

"I'll pick you up pretty boy." Derek said leaving no room from argument.

"You do not have to do that." I said.

"Ii will pick you up. Now what time does your flight get in?" Derek questioned me.

"The flight will be in at one." I answered.

"I'll see you at one then." Derek said.

"Can you let everyone know that I am okay?" I questioned.

"Sure I'll give the team a call." Derek answered.

"Emily too please." I said.

"Sure I'll tell them all you'll talk to them soon." Derek said.

"Thank you Derek. And please tell them all thank you for being concerned about me." I said as we hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Education

Ch. 15 Cheer up

Author's Note: Thank you for the review and to everyone reading. The next chapter is called a Big Honor. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

I arrived at the airport on time. I expected to see Derek as I got my bag. I thought he might have Penelope with him. Instead to my surprise there was another familiar blond with my Godson. I was shocked. I guess I should not be surprised considering JJ is known for checking in on me.

"What are you doing here? Where is Derek?" I questioned.

"We came to pick you up." Henry said smiling.

"You did that was nice of you." I responded hugging Henry.

"Derek called last night. He said he was picking you up." JJ said.

"So why is it that you are here and he is not?" I questioned confused.

"We came to cheer you up." Henry said.

"I asked Derek if we could pick you up instead. We were hoping you'd spend the day with us." JJ explained.

"Okay I guess I can do that." I responded.

"You didn't have plans did you?" JJ questioned me.

"No I have no plans." I answered.

"Uncle Spence can you teach me how to play chess?" Henry asked me.

"It can be difficult to learn how to play." I warned.

"Can you try?" Henry asked.

"Sure Buddy." I answered.

"Thank you so much Spence." JJ whispered.

"No thank you. Both of you." I responded knowing she was trying to help distract me.

We stopped and got lunch on the way to my house. Lunch was a mostly quite event. JJ gave me the occasional smile. After lunch I sat up the chess board.

I spent around three hours teaching Henry how to play chess. He was a quick learner. He understood the basics. I was amazed at his strategy just five years old.

"Henry go get your stuff together Aunt Penny will be here soon." JJ said.

"Thank you Uncle Spence." Henry said hugging me.

"Well I guess you will be leaving also?" I questioned JJ.

"Not unless you want me to leave." JJ answered.

Penelope and Derek arrived a short time later. Derek did not say much. Penelope was still very concerned. I did my best to reassure her that I was fine. They left quickly.

JJ sat beside me on the couch. She was being very quite. I could tell she had something to say though. She was almost too quite. Then I noticed she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay JJ?" I questioned.

"Are you okay Spence?" She questioned back.

"I will be fine." I answered truthfully.

"Spence you know you saved lives by shooting the unsub right?" JJ questioned.

"Yes I know. Hotch and I talked this morning. I know if I would have not have shot the unsub someone innocent more than likely would have been hurt or killed." I answered.

"How's your Mom doing?" JJ questioned.

"I did not even get to see her when I first arrived. When I did actually get to see her she had no idea who I was. She thought I was a student. She still gives an amazing lecture." I rambled.

"Oh Spence I'm so sorry. Did it help seeing her?" JJ questioned.

"A little and I know the staff will tell my Mom I was there when she is having a good day. Plus we have our occasional phone calls and letters." I answered.

JJ pulled me into a hug. I could not help the smile that came to my face. This felt right to me. I knew I had done the right thing. Now I could move forward. And I have a great support system to help me through.


	16. Chapter 16

Education

Ch. 16 Honored

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and reading. Next chapter is called Disapproval. Thank you again for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

The last few weeks have been busy. We had cases back to back. Luckily we had successfully and quickly completed the cases. The team had been given a week off to recuperate.

Derek and Penelope were going to Chicago. Penelope was finally getting to meet Derek's Mom and sisters. Hotch and Jack were going to go and see Emily. Rossi and Alex had both been secretive about their plans.

JJ had not revealed her plans either. I knew she was happy to have some time off to spend with Henry. She has expressed how much she missed him while we were on our last case. Honestly I had missed him as well.

I had no plans for my time off. My Mom was undergoing some experimental treatment. The doctor said that I might distract her. I did not want to interrupt. I decided I could do some reading. I did not even have a lecture to attend.

I knew my week would more than likely be very lonely. I had thought about calling JJ. I did not want to interrupt JJ's time alone with Henry. I decided to just stay in and read.

{Two days later}

I was reading when my phone rang. It was Derek calling. The trip had went well. Derek's Mom and Penlope had become fast friends. Derek was very pleased.

"Reid I think Pen wants to talk. I'll talk to you later Kid." Derek said.

"Bye Derek enjpy your trip and tell your family hello for me." I responded.

"Reid have you talked to JJ?" Penelope questioned me.

"No why is something wrong? I questioned back very concerened.

"She had a bad migraine when we talked yesterday. She seemed a little overwhelmed." Penelope explined.

"I will check in on her and Henry." I promised knowing how badly JJ's migrains can get.

I tried to call JJ first. I was even more concerned when she did not answer my call. I decided to go to her house and check on her. If she was not home I would just wait for her.

When I arrived at JJ's house I noticed her car. I rung the door bell and waited. I could hear Henry inside. I tried to call once again. JJ did not answer the phone.

I yelled through the door at Henry. I did not even know if he could hear me. I saw Henry looking out the window. I waved to him. He started unlocking the door. I was curious where JJ was. She never left Henry unattended for this long.

"Uncle Spence." Henry greeted me with a hug.

"Hi Buddy where is your Mom at?" I questioned.

"I think she is asleep." Henry answered.

"Is she still feel bad?" I questioned worried.

"Yelp she got a memorgram." Henry said.

"She has a migraine." I corrected him.

"Yeah that's it." Henry said.

"I am going to go check on your Mom." I said.

"Okay I'll finish watching Nemo." Henry called after me.

JJ was sleeping. She did not look well. I decided to make JJ some herbal tea and soup. I also made Henry some lunch. JJ woke in a panic.

I told JJ about how Henry had checked to make sure it was me before letting me in. I was happy that JJ ate her soup and dranked her tea. She kept thanking me for being there. I ended up staying the rest of the day.

"Uncle Spence I was wonderin something." Henry said.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Mommy and I are going to see my new school tomorrow. Will you go with us?" Henry asked me.

"Is that okay with you?" I questioned JJ.

"Yes we would love for you to join us." JJ said.

"Then yes I would be happy to join you." I responded.

"Thank you so much." Henry said happily.

"We need to be there at ten. I thought we could pick you up on the way?" JJ suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." I said.

The school tour the next day went really well. I had found no major issues with the school. Henry seemed even more excited. JJ was feeling much better.

I ended up spent the rest of my time off with JJ and Henry. Henry and I played Chess together. JJ and I also took Henry to the park. I even took them to the library. It was the prefect way to spend my time off.


	17. Chapter 17

Education

Ch. 17 Disapproval

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is called Henry's Big Day. There is a cuss word in this chapter just to let you know. Thank you again.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

I had just arrived home from New Mexico. The case we had just finished and wrapped up quickly. The reason is wrapped up so quickly was Spence. He figured out the man had O.C.D. we were able to track and catch him before he killed again.

Henry was so excited when I picked him up from Jessica's. He and Jack had such a good time together. He told me all about Jessica letting them swim in her pool. We had just started trying to decide what to order for dinner when the door bell rang. I was curious who was at the door?

"Mom?" I questioned in shock.

"Jennifer are you just going to stare of are you going to let us in?" Mom asked me in a demanding voice.

"Oh yes come in." I said embarrassed.

"Hello Jennifer." My Step-Father said.

"Hello Chris please do come in." I said trying to sound more confident.

"Momma I want to watch a video before dinner." Henry said.

"Henry come here and see Grandma." Mom said to him.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa." Henry said shyly.

"You've gotten so big." Chris said lifting him.

"I was about to order us some food will you join us?" I asked them.

"No Jennifer we have already eaten dinner." Mom answered.

Mom and Chris did most of the talking. They told Henry and me all about the cruise they had just returned from. Chris started talking about my step-sister. She is a stay at home Mom. Then he started talking about my successful step-brother. He was home with his family by five on week nights and never works weekends.

"Henry have you seen your father lately?" Mom asked him her eyes on me.

"No Grandma Daddy moved back to New Orleans." Henry answered her.

"Jennifer I thought you were going to fix this." Mom scolded me.

"I did fix it Mom. I have full custody of Henry and Will had visitation. Once Will get settled he will contact me about Henry going to visit him." I explained.

"Jennifer how will you take care of that child on your own?" Mom asked clearly sure I couldn't.

"I have friends Mom good friends." I said knowing I had support.

"Oh Jennifer they aren't your friends they are your co-workers." Mom said.

I was pissed. How dare she come into my home and treat me like this? She questions my ability as a Mother. She takes a jab at my team/ family. How could she come into my home and be like that?

"Henry sweetheart it is time for bed. Tell Grandma and Grandpa good night." I said trying to stay calm.

"Good night Grandma and Grandpa." Henry said hugging them both.

"Jennifer we aren't done discuss this." Mom said.

"If you are here when I return you will listen to what I have to say. Other wise don't be here." I said honestly as I left the room.

Henry went to sleep quickly. The one time I wish he would've stayed up a little later. I truly didn't want to go back into the Living Room. I just wanted to sneak off to bed. I knew if I didn't stand up for myself now I never would.

"Where did Chris go?" I asked Mom as I entered the room.

"He went back to the hotel he said this was between you and me." Mom answered.

"Are you ready to listen?" I asked knowing she wasn't.

"Jennifer you obviously just want to fight. I know what is best for you and my grandson." Mom said.

"Sit down Mother." I said firmly.

"Jennifer don't take that tone with me." Mom said still not sitting down.

"I said you're ass sit down now." I screamed.

"Jennifer there is no reason to curse at me." Mom said finally sitting down.

"I love you Mom I do. But I am not a little girl. You don't get to tell me what to do. My co-workers aren't just my friends they are my family. Will didn't respect me. And you don't either. Now I think it's time for you to leave." I said trying to stay strong.

"I believe you're right Jennifer goodbye." Mom said getting up and gathering her stuff.

I barely shut the door when I broke down. I started to cry. I needed someone. I tried to call Pen first. When she didn't answer I knew who to call.

"Hello." Spence said answering his phone.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"JJ are you okay? Is Henry okay?" Spence asked sounding worried.

"Yes we're fine Spence. When I got home my Mom and Chris showed up." I explained.

"What happened JJ?" Spence asked me.

"She thinks I should've stayed with Will. She doesn't think I'm a good Mom." I said starting to cry again

"I will be right there JJ." Spence said.

"No Spence you really don't have to it's late." I said.

"I will be there soon." Spence said leaving no room to argue.

Spence showed up 20 minutes later. He pulled me into his arms. As I cried he held me. He kissed my head and whispered in my ear. He said I was a great Mom.

I finally calmed down. Spence and I went to the couch. He put his arm around me. We just sat in silence together. Eventually we fell asleep together on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

Education

Ch. 18 Henry's Big Day

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. We are officially at the half way point in this story. I hope you are enjoying. Thank you again.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Today is a very important day. My baby boy starts school. I have to admit I've been crying all morning. Henry on the other hand is very excited.

Henry woke me up early this morning. I told him it was too early and to go back and lay down. An hour later he was up again. He woke me up. This time I went on and got up.

I made a huge breakfast. After we ate I helped Henry got dressed. Then we gathered and checked all Henry's items in his back pack. I took a ton of pictures next. I sent some to Will. He was missing a huge moment in Henry's young life.

Henry and I were about to walk out the door when I heard something. Someone was at the door. I couldn't figure out who would be here so early. I opened the door and was shocked to see Spence. He smiled brightly. Henry and Spence were talking quietly. I grabbed Henry's back pack and walked back over to them.

"What are you doing here Spence?" I asked a little worried.

"I wanted to see my Buddy on his first day." Spence answered.

"Oh okay." I said as I smiled.

"Would you like to go with me to drop Henry off at school?" I asked hopeful for the support.

"I would love to go with you." Spence answered.

"Yah come on Uncle Spence." Henry said pulling him to my car.

The drive was mostly quite. It was the quietest Henry had been all morning. I started to worry about him. I noticed Spence was looking at Henry. We arrived at Henry's new school.

"Mommy?" Henry questioned.

"What's wrong Honey?" I questioned back at him.

"I'm scared." Henry said sadly.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"What if the kids don't like me?" Henry asked with tears in his eyes.

"How could they not like you?" Spence asked.

"Can you and Uncle Spence stay with me at school all day?" Henry asked me.

"I wish we could Bud." Spence said.

"Henry I will be back at 3:30 to get you. If you need me your teacher has my number." I said trying to soothe him.

"I bet you will make lots of friends like in preschool." Spence said.

"Okay I guess I'll try it." Henry said.

"Bye Bud have a great day." Spence said getting out of the car and hugging Henry.

"Love you Uncle Spence." Henry said.

"I love you too Henry." Spence said as I tried not to cry.

I walked Henry in alone. I didn't want to confuse people as to who Spence was. Henry clutched my hand as we headed towards his class room. After we went in he got a lot braver.

It only took about ten minutes before Henry said I could go. After a big hug I made sure the teacher had all my numbers. As I started outside I started to cry. My little boy isn't so little anymore.

Spence held me as I cried. It felt so good to be held. I knew Spence wouldn't force me to be any certain way. Then Will text me back and the moment ended. Will thanked me for the pictures. He said he was still working on getting settled. I quickly text him again and then started to drive Spence and I to work.

The day seemed long. We didn't have a case. So we all were doing paper work. I showed everyone the pictures of Henry. Derek began teasing me for watching the clock.

Finally three came. I gathered my stuff. I quickly said my goodbyes. I told Spence I would be back by at five to get him. His car was still outside my house. He said I didn't have to. I just said again I would be back at five. This time Spence nodded.

Henry had a wonderful first day. He made three new friends. Ethan was his new best friend though. He told me all about his teacher. Then he told me all about his day.

I was thrilled that his day went so well. We went home so I could start all the first day paperwork which was considered Henry's homework. Then Henry and I went to pick Spence up.

Spence was waiting for us. Spence suggested stopping at McDonald's for dinner. I agreed. Henry told Spence all about his day. Then we headed home.

Spence left a short time later. I finished all the paperwork for Henry's school. Then Will called. Henry told him all about his day.


	19. Chapter 19

Education

Ch. 19 The Struggle

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 20 is called A day with the BAU. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for the support.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

"Hello I'm here to make payment arrangements for my son Henry Jareau LaMontagne." I said to the finical clerk.

"Hold on just one second and let me pull up the account." The clerk said.

"Okay." I said waiting.

"Mrs. LaMontagne someone has already paid the balance for this semester." The clerk explained.

"It's Jareau." I said.

"The name has been blocked. I don't have access to look at the info. The only info I have is a phone number to contact the person for when the next semester's tuition is due." The clerk explained.

"Could I see the number listed?" I asked.

"I'll make you a copy Ms. Jareau." The clerk answered.

"Thank you so much." I said as she handed me the number.

I looked down at the number in shock. It was the BAU's main line. I had a pretty good idea who was responsible for Henry's tuition being paid. I figured I should go through everyone in my mind to make sure though.

First there is Hotch and Derek. Hotch has his own son's education to pay for. Derek would have loaned me the money if I had asked. Though I doubt he would pay without me knowing. Penelope nor Spence have the money to pay it. That left Alex and Dave Rossi. Alex much like Derek would have loaned me the money but she wouldn't go ahead without my knowledge.

That left Dave as the mystery person who paid the tuition. He has the money. He would be willing to pay it without my knowledge. And I knew how he found out I couldn't pay the school.

I was pissed. How dare he? Yes I had to empty my savings and I had no idea how I was going to make my next payment. It was my problem though. He didn't even talk to me about it.

I stormed into the BAU. Spence was doing paper work. I wasn't sure which man to yell at first. I finally grabbed Spence's arm. I pulled him into the conference room. He looked confused.

"Are you okay JJ?" Spence asked seriously.

"How did Henry's school get paid?" I asked angrily.

"How would I know?" Spence asked stuttering.

"Only three people knew I couldn't come up with that money. That was you, Will, and I." I said.

"Maybe Will had a change of heart." Spence said.

The number left to call for next semester was the BAU's main line." I yelled.

"Okay fine. I may have told Rossi about the issue." Spence said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked still pissed.

"I did it because you will go broke. Plus Henry deserves to go to this school." Spence answered.

"You should have talked to me before you went to Dave. It wasn't your place to ask." I yelled.

"You were not going to ask. You were letting your pride rule you." Spence said.

"I'm going to speak with Dave. I'm still mad." I said.

"I can accept you are angry." Spence said as I walked away.

I approached Dave's office. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I felt embarrassed and angry. I knocked on the door. Dave mumbled for me to come in.

"Oh JJ what can I do for you?" Dave asked as I went in.

"You paid for Henry's school." I accused.

"Yes I did." Dave responded simply.

"Why would you do that?" I asked trying to not show how embarrassed I was.

"Reid said you needed help. Will refuse to help you. I have the money. I consider Henry part of my family as I do the team. So JJ just say thank you." Dave said firmly.

"Thank you so much Dave." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome now go make up with our genius." Dave said.

"I will." I said walking out to find Spence.


	20. Chapter 20

Education

Ch. 20 A day with the BAU

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and all those who are reading. It looks like this story is going to be 35 chapters. This is a shorter. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you again so much.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

It was another work day. The team did not current have a case to work on. I had noticed that everyone except for JJ had arrived for the day. JJ was normally early. I started to fear she may be ill.

As I decided whether to call her I heard the elevator. I turned to see JJ and Henry. I was surprised to see Henry. JJ explained that Henry had the day off from school. Then she said that Henry's sitter was ill.

Hotch agreed that it would be no problem for Henry to stay with us for the day. I was thrilled to have time with my Godson. Since school had started I had only seen Henry on weekends when we did not have a case. Henry loves school and had adjusted very well to it.

"Uncle Spence can you help me with some homework?" Henry questioned.

"Hey little man why didn't you ask for my help?" Derek questioned Henry.

"Uh well Derek Uncle Spence he's a genius." Henry explained.

"And Derek you are not a genius." JJ teased.

"Sure Bud we can go in the conference room." I suggested.

"Be good Henry." JJ said.

"I will Mommy." Henry responded as he grabbed my hand.

"What do you need help with Buddy?" I questioned as we sat down.

"I got counting and writing." Henry answered.

"I always like to start with Math." I said.

"Me too Uncle Spence." Henry responded.

"Okay good." I said.

"Here's my worksheet. I got to count the fruit and write my answer." Henry explained.

"How many apples are there?" I questioned Henry while looking at the sheet.

"Um six." Henry answered.

"Henry you need to count them not guess." I explained softly.

"Okay 1, 2,3,4,5. Opps there is only five." Henry said with a smile.

"Good job." I responded.

We quickly got through the rest of the worksheet. Henry wrote a few numbers backwards. I helped him correct them. He was doing really well with counting.

Then we went on to his writing. He had to write his name ten times. I only had to help him with his name the first few times. I noticed Henry seemed distracted. We finally finished his homework so I decided now would be a good time to talk.

"Henry is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"Daddy called last night." Henry answered with a frown.

"Well that is good." I said confused.

"He gots a house now and wants Mommy to bring me for my fall break." Henry explained.

"I thought you wanted to go see your Dad." I said still not understanding. He had told me he missed his Dad.

"I do but he gots lots of family that wanta see me. I don't know them and I'm scared." Henry explained.

"Have you told your Dad or Mom this?" I questioned.

"Nope cause it'll make them sad and maybe mad." Henry answered.

"No Bud I think they need to know." I responded.

"Okay I'll tell Mommy." Henry said.

"I think you should tell your Dad also." I said.

"Can't Mommy tell him?" Henry questioned.

"Yes she can but your Dad might be upset you did not want to tell him." I answered.

"Okay." Henry mumbled.

"Henry, Spence we've got pizza." JJ said.

"Yummy pizza." Henry yelled.

The team joined us. Everyone ate together. We told Henry a lot of stories. The child friendly version of our stories. Everyone laughed a lot. It was a really great day for us all.


	21. Chapter 21

Education

Ch.21 Wrong Assumptions

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. My nephew who is only 12 helped me with this title. Thank you again for all the support. Also Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there. This chapter is for my Mom.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

I was sitting at home reading. The phone rang I noticed it was JJ. When I answered JJ was panicked. I asked her what was wrong. She explained that she and Rossi's consultation had run over.

I still did not understand. She was so upset. Finally she calmed down and explained that tonight was Henry's open house. She was three hours away and Henry's open house was in two hours.

I asked what I could do to help. She asked if I could take Henry and she would meet up with us. I quickly agreed and began to get ready. I took a shower and changed. Then I went by and picked Henry up from his sitter's.

"Hello Henry." A red haired woman said.

"Hi Ms. Jennings." Henry responded.

"Mr. LaMontagne it is nice to meet you I am Henry's art teacher." Ms. Jennings's said.

"Oh I'm not Henry's Father. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I am Henry's Godfather." I explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It is a pleasure to meet you. Henry's parents couldn't attend?" She asked.

"Henry's Mother is on her way she got stuck at work. Henry's Father lives in New Orleans." I answered.

"Oh okay." She responded seeming embarrassed.

"How is Henry doing in art?" I questioned trying to ease her tension.

"Henry is a pleasure. He shows promise in painting as well as in pottery." Ms. Jennings's answered.

"Are there any areas that need improvement?" I questioned trying to make sure I had the information that JJ needed to know.

"Yes I would say he needs to explore more with colors." Ms. Jennings's answered.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Would you like me to write some of this down for Henry's Mother?" She asked.

"No I should be able to remember." I answered.

"Okay well Henry's Mother should have my e-mail so she can e-mail me with any questions." Ms. Jennings's stated.

"Uncle Spence I want to go to the Gym." Henry said excited.

"It was nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You too Dr. Reid. I have a feeling we will meet again." She said.

The Gym teacher also thought I was Henry's Father. I quickly corrected him. I was happy to hear Henry was doing so well in Physical fitness and health. The teacher said he was above many of his classmates in his physical fitness.

Next we went to Henry's computer class. JJ called and met us there. I stayed in the background. A short time later we went to the library.

Lastly we went to Henry's classroom. Henry showed me his desk, cubby hole, and the responsibility chart. He introduced me to a few of his classmates that were there. They all thought I was cool which made me laugh. Then JJ introduced me to Henry's teacher.

After going to the bookstore and joining the PTA we left the school. JJ asked me to join them for dinner. I happily agreed. I share with JJ what Henry's teachers had said before she arrived.

JJ filled me in on her and Rossi's trip. While Henry was near by playing JJ expressed her fears over Henry's upcoming trip to see Will. JJ explained that Henry does not want to go. Every night she has to tell him it will be fine.

JJ said that Will promised Henry would be fine. JJ explained she will be flying with Henry down there and then coming back that same day. And Will would do the same to bring him home.

I admitted to JJ I was worried about the trip as well. She said we would just have to hope for the best. Henry rejoined us. We both decided to head home.


	22. Chapter 22

Education

Ch. 22 Game Day

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the support. The next chapter is called Freak out. I hope you enjoy and thank you again. Oh and don't worry too much I always have a happy ending.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

JJ had been really down lately. She was taking Henry to Will. Henry was on fall break. JJ and Henry were both very nervous about the trip.

I decided to do something special for JJ when she returned. I got Derek and Penelope's ideas. I finally decided on Redskin tickets. I did some research on the current team. I wanted to be informed and also able to talk to JJ about the team.

JJ was crying when she arrived at work. The team all took turns consoling her. Hotch let everyone leave after lunch. We got the whole weekend off. I invited JJ over for dinner. I planned to surprise JJ with the tickets.

"I made dinner." I said proudly as JJ arrived.

"Are you serious?" JJ questioned me in shock.

"Yes I made chicken potpie." I answered.

"How did you learn that?" JJ questioned.

"A cook book. I got it from the library it is a Paula Dean cook book." I answered as JJ smiling.

"Thank you so much Spence." JJ said as we started to eat.

"You are welcome. I have another surprise for you after dinner." I responded happily.

"Did you make dessert too?" JJ questioned.

"No I brought dessert that is not the surprise." I answered with a laugh.

We finished sinner. Then JJ offered to do the dishes. I agreed to let her help me with the dishes. I got dessert ready. When we sat down I handed JJ an envelope. She smiled as she opened it.

"Redskins tickets." JJ screamed happily.

"I know you are missing Henry. I thought you could use a distraction." I said as she hugged me.

"You are so right I really could." JJ responded.

JJ and I watched a movie. We both ended up falling asleep. Early the next morning JJ's phone was ringing. It was Henry. He was missing JJ. After talking to Henry JJ left.

I got ready for the game. I had even bought a Redskins shirt to wear. I put jeans on to go with it. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

The game was great. I had studied the game and the team. They were playing one of their biggest rivals the Dallas Cowboys. The Redskins won 21 to 14. JJ was so excited.

After the game JJ and I met up with the team. We went to one of our normal spots. Everyone order a few drinks. Hotch and Rossi played darts. Derek and Penelope were dancing together. Alex was talking with the bartender.

"Thank you for today Spence." JJ said kissing my cheek.

"You are welcome JJ." I responded.

"I think I'm going to head home." JJ said.

"Do you mind dropping me off?" I questioned.

"Sure no problem." JJ answered.

"I will get your coats." I said.

"I will let everyone know were leaving." JJ responded.

The ride home was mostly quite. When we arrived at my place JJ smiled brightly. I pulled her into a huge hug. Then it happened. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

At first she kissed me back. Then she pulled away like she had been burnt. I could tell she was shocked. I went to say something and she slapped me across the face. She yelled for me to get out of the car. I did as she asked. Then I watched as she speeded away.


	23. Chapter 23

Education

Ch. 23 Freaking Out

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This is for Brittandsan4evs. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

I was barely able to drive home. Spence kissed me. I can't believe it. I don't know what to do. I am so not ready for this. I knew things had changed. I just feel like this is being sprung on me.

I guess I knew things were developing between Spence and me. I'm so scared. I'm afraid I'll screw up and lose his friendship too. I am also scared for Henry. He needs Spence.

I can't help the questions going through my head. What if we can't make a relationship work? Why did I slap him? Why didn't I just ask for sometime? Why did I kiss him back? Will he forgive me?

I was due into work. I just couldn't go in there. I called in. Hotch seemed very concerned. I lied and said I just had a cold.

I spent the day cleaning and organizing the house. Henry called around lunch time. Henry wanted to talk to Spence. I wasn't sure what to say. I just said I wasn't with Spence.

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning out my car. I started making some dinner for myself. There was a knock on the door. I was afraid it was Spence. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I looked out the window.

Penelope was standing at the door. I hurried and answered it. I was sure she was concerned. I also wanted to know how Spence was. I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with thing just yet.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" Pen asked as I let her in.

"Um I, Spence we sort of." I mumbled unable to finish.

"JJ I have no idea what you just said." Pen responded.

"Spence kissed me." I blurted out.

"Oh my word." Pen said gasping.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"What happened next?" Pen asked.

"I kissed him back at first then I pulled away and slapped him then I speed away." I explained.

"You slapped Reid." Pen screamed.

"Yes I did." I responded.

"Honey you two have been headed down this road for a while. Why would you slap him?" Pen asked me.

"I was shocked." I answered.

"And you are terrified right?" Pen asked.

"Yeah a little bit." I answered.

"Why are you so scared?" She asked me.

"Well I couldn't make it work with Will. Also Spence he's my best friend. And he's Henry's Godfather." I explained.

"What if it works out?" Pen asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Just do me a favor and think about it working out. It could be great for both of you." Pen said hugging me.

"Thanks Pen." I said.

"Derek is waiting on me so I'll see you soon." Pen said leaving.

After Penelope left I still wasn't sure what to do. I felt so nervous and on edge. I called and talked to Henry. Will asked if something was wrong. I lied and said I was just tired.

I turned on the radio there was this song called Ready to Love Again. It perfectly described how I felt. I needed to talk to someone else. Normally Spence is my go to person. Suddenly I knew exactly who to call.

"Hello." The tired voice answered.

"Hi Emily are you busy?" I asked.

"Not for you. What's going on? How is everyone?" She asked curiously.

"Everyone is good. I just need to talk." I said.

"Funny so do I." Emily responded.

"You go first." I said.

"I'm not happy here. I miss you all. I have been offered a job in D.C." Emily explained.

"Emily we miss you too. Come home to us." I said happily.

"Hotch and Beth broke up. He told me when he and Jack were visiting me." Emily said.

"Yeah we all had kind of guessed." I responded not that surprised.

"He asked if I ever thought about being more than friends with him." Emily said.

"And have you?" I asked.

"Yes I have and now he's not my boss so it could work." She answered.

"Come home Em." I repeated.

"I think I am going to. Now what is going on with you?" Emily asked.

"Spence kissed me and I slapped him." I blurted out.

"Oh no I lost the bet." Emily said with a laugh.

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"Never mind I just have one question for you." Emily said.

"What is your question?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Reid?" She asked.

"I love him." I said honestly.

"That's your answer." Emily said.


	24. Chapter 24

Education

Ch.24 Where is he?

Author's Note: Thank you all so very much for the reviews. They help me to write faster. There will be a few chapters of minor drama. Hope you all enjoy.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

I got to work early. I was hoping to talk to Spence before everyone else arrived. He wasn't in the office yet. Normally he would be here by now. I tried not to be concerned.

Dave and Alex arrived about 20 minutes later. Then Penelope and Derek came in. I was starting to get worried. Derek never beat Spence in. I didn't want to ask anyone where he was. I felt ashamed of my behavior.

I called Spence's phone but it was off. I waited a little bit longer. I finally asked Derek if he knew where Spence was. Derek was puzzled he hadn't talk to him either. I went into Hotch's office.

"Hotch I was just wondering have you heard from Spence?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes he called in sick today." Hotch answered.

"Oh did he say what was wrong?" I asked.

"No he didn't say what was wrong. He has plenty of sick time." Hotch answered.

"Oh thank you." I said quickly leaving.

"Where's Reid?" Derek asked as I stepped out of Hotch's office.

"He's out sick today." I answered.

"He didn't seem sick yesterday." Derek commented.

"Well he called in sick." I said not really wanting to get into it with Derek.

"Maybe someone should check on him after work." Derek said.

"I could I mean since it's on my way home." I said.

"That's a good idea." Derek said.

The work day seemed really slow. Then I went by one of Spence's favorite restaurants. Luckily they have chicken noodle soup. I figured he had to be pretty sick to call in to work.

I knocked on the door several times. I really didn't want to use my key. Then I started thinking he could be asleep. I gave in and used my key. I started looking around for Spence. He wasn't on the couch or in his room. I checked all the other rooms too.

I was really worried. I tried to call him again. I got his voicemail. I didn't want to invade Spence's privacy so I left. The drive home was exhausting.

I was trying to not worry. I wanted to call the team. I wanted to track Spence down. Henry called and distracted me. He didn't ask about Spence this time. Henry was very home sick. He kept saying how much he misses me.

I ended up talking to Henry until he went to sleep. I felt so bad. Then I talked to Will. Will was concerned about Henry. I decided to talk to the team in the morning. I left Spence a message to call me. Then I laid down and fell asleep.

I dreamed of Spence, Henry, and I being a family. Spence and I were so happy. I knew when I woke up I wanted that a family with Spence and Henry. I decided when I finally saw Spence I would give him and us a real chance. Spence deserves a chance and I deserve a second chance.

I quickly showered. I rushed to dress. I just wanted to see Spence. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to kiss him again.


	25. Chapter 25

Education

Ch. 25 Missing

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 26 is called Uncle Spence. Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

I was really disappointed that Spence wasn't at his desk again. I once again tried to call him again. Sadly I got his voice mail yet again. I was getting really worried.

I watched as everyone arrived for the day. Everyone was asking where Spence was. I told them he wasn't home last night. I went to Hotch's office.

"Has he called you?" I asked trying to not sound worried.

"No he did put in for extended time off." Hotch answered.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked Hotch.

"I don't know JJ I tried to call him but, his phone is off." Hotch answered.

"Yeah I know." I responded.

The day was long. We got a case in North Carolina. The jet had been having some issues and was being serviced. We all decided to just drive. The case was a family that was killing young male strippers.

The police had a good lead. With Penelope's help we quickly located the Unsubs. As we headed back to our hotel I asked to speak with Derek alone. After everyone got settled in for the night Derek sent me a text. He asked if we could meet up at the bar.

"What's going on JJ?" Derek asked.

"I have a huge favor to ask." I said.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Penelope is tracking Spence down. Once she finds him will you call and check on him for me?" I asked.

"Sure why don't you want to call?" Derek asked.

"Spence might be upset with me." I admitted.

"Oh about the kiss." Derek responded.

"I should've known Pen would tell you." I said.

"Yes and before I call I need some answers from you." Derek said.

"Okay." I said worried.

"Well really I just have one question. How do you feel about Reid?" Derek asked.

"I'm scared but I am open to exploring beyond our friendship. Right now though I just want to know he's okay." I answered.

"I'll call Pen." Derek responded.

I heard Derek talking. Then he headed up to his room. I went back to my room. Alex was already asleep. I called Henry then I laid down.

Early the next morning I got a text from Derek he wanted to meet up to talk. I quickly showered. We had two hours before time to leave. I went to the breakfast bar to meet Derek.

"Did you get a hold of Spence?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes I did." Derek answered with a frown.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in Vegas." Derek answered.

"Is he just visiting his Mom?" I asked.

"Not exactly his Mom had a stroke. She's in bad shape. They had to put her on a vent." Derek explained as I gasped.

"How is Spence?" I asked stupidly.

"He's not doing very well. I think he needs some support. His Dad had been there but they aren't close as you know." Derek answered.

"I need to go talk to Hotch." I said.

Hotch agreed to give me some extra time off. I needed to wait for Henry to get home. He would be home tomorrow so it wouldn't be much of a wait. I then talked to Penelope and asked if she could keep Henry while I was gone. She happily agreed.

I tried to call Spence again. This time it rang a few times. I got his voice mail. I had no idea what to say. I just asked if he would please call me back.


	26. Chapter 26

Education

Ch. 26 Uncle Spence

Author's Note: The next chapter will be back in Reid's point of view. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you again for all the support. I really appreciate it.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Will dropped Henry off early in the morning. He needed to get back to New Orleans. After a quick exchange Will left. Henry noticed I had a bag packed for him. He frowned at me.

"Do you have to leave?" Henry asked.

"Yes I do not for work though." I answered.

"Then why do you have to leave?" He asked sadly.

"Uncle Spence's Mom is really sick. I am going to Las Vegas to support him." I tried to explain.

"Oh no Mommy, poor Uncle Spence. I want to go with you to sort Uncle Spence." Henry said.

"Not sort support and they won't let anyone under 12 in the hospital." I said honestly.

"Where am I going?" Henry asked.

"You are going to stay with Aunt Penelope." I explained.

"Will Derek be there?" Henry asked excited.

"Yes he will. Now I need you to be on your best behavior. I want you to listen to Aunt Penelope and Derek." I said.

"I promise." Henry said hugging me.

"How about you go get your stuff animals, toys, and books from your suitcase so you can take them with you?" I asked.

"Okay Mommy." Henry said.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked a short time later.

"How long you be gone?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure yet Sweetheart." I answered honestly.

"Can I make Uncle Spence's Mommy a card?" Henry asked me.

"That is a wonderful idea." I answered proudly.

"Okay and tell Uncle Spence I miss and love him." Henry said sadly.

I pulled Henry into my arms. I held him close. I had missed him so much. I knew I needed to check on Spence but I would miss Henry so much. I knew Penelope and Derek would take good care of Henry.

I finished getting my stuff together. Then I double checked all of our stuff. I checked my flight. It was still on time. I yelled for Henry. We headed for Pen's place.

"Hey there Handsome." Penelope said hugging Henry.

"I missed you Aunt Penelope." Henry responded.

"I miss you too. Derek went to get us some pizza." Penelope said smiling.

"I love pizza." Henry shouted.

"I need to go Henry." I said a short time later.

"Bye Mommy. I love you. Here's the card for Spence's Mom." Henry said handing me the card.

"Bye Baby. I love you too. Be good and I 'll see you soon." I said trying not to cry.

"I'll take good care of Henry. You go take care of our boy wonder. Send him some hugs from me." Penelope said.

"I will Pen." I said hugging her.

I tried to call Spence again. It went straight to voicemail. I felt bad for not warning him I was coming. What if he doesn't want to see me?

The flight was strange. I felt really cramped and annoyed. The guy next to me snored and the kid behind me kept kicking my seat. I was sure the jet had just spoiled me. I was so happy to finally land.

After getting my luggage I went to find a cab. On the way I called Penelope to let her know I was here. I also got the information on the hospital Spence's Mom was in. I quickly got into the cab and gave the driver the name of the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital I frozen in fear. The driver announced we had arrived. I was shaking in nervousness. I paid the driver.

There was a desk as you walked in. I asked where Dianne's room was. They said she was in the ICU. I went up to the ICU waiting room. I saw Spence. He turned around and his mouth dropped in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

Education

Ch. 27 What are you doing here?

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. There will be 35 chapters in this story. This chapter is a filler of sorts. The next chapter is called Decisions and it is a very important one. I will try my best to get the next chapter up this weekend. Thank you for all the support.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

It had been a long few days. I was upset about JJ's reaction to the kiss. Then she did not come to work the next day. I had planned to confront her. I wanted to convince her to give us a chance.

Then my Mom's doctor called. My Mother had a stroke. I flew out immediately. I did not call anyone. I only told Hotch I was sick.

I arrived in Las Vegas. I went straight to the hospital. I was told my Mom had a massive stroke. As a result they had done intubations. She was not breath well at all on her own.

The doctor asked all about my Mom. He was somewhat aware and understanding of her condition. I listen as he told me the numbers. I had read them before. I was very concerned. I knew I would need to take leave from work.

I called Chief Strauss and asked for leave. She quickly approved it. She was being very understanding. I asked if she could notify Hotch. She said it would be no problem.

I saw that JJ had called. I did not know what to say to her. I wanted to tell JJ about my Mom. I decided to wait and see how my Mom was.

The next day there was no change. Then my Father arrived. It was very strange having my Father around. I was very polite. I did not know how to let him in though.

Then I got a call at the hospital. I assumed it was just Mom's doctors or the staff checking in. Instead it was Derek. It seemed the team was concerned. Penelope had tracked me down. Derek said JJ was especially concerned.

I told Derek about my Mom. We talked for a while. I also told him about my Father being there. He updated me on the team.

I thought about calling JJ. I knew Derek would tell her about our phone call. I thought better about calling JJ. I had offended my best friend. She did not need me putting my problems on her shoulders.

The next day was about the same. Mom had made a little improvement. My Father insisted he stay the night and I go to my hotel and rest. I agreed only because I was truly exhausted.

That next afternoon I was in the ICU waiting room. I had been reading about Stroke cases with the mentally ill. The recovery rate was actually higher than I expected. Mom's doctors were already making plans for her treatment back at the Sanitarium she was in.

I glanced up and was shocked to see JJ. What is she doing here? Is she still upset? Where was Henry?

"How's your Mom?" JJ questioned with a serious look.

"She is doing better today." I answered.

"Can I have a hug?" JJ questioned nervousness in her voice.

"Why are you here?" I questioned as I pulled away from her hug.

"I missed you and you shouldn't be here alone. I am your best friend." JJ answered.

"I missed you also." I admitted.

"Dr. Reid." A nurse called interrupting us.

"Yes." I responded.

"You may go in and see your Mother now." The nurse said.

"May my friend go in with me?" I questioned.

"Yes of coarse she can." The nurse answered.

JJ grabbed her bags and came up next to me. She grabbed my hand and held it in hers. I was very confused. She did not seem upset with me. I was so happy she was here.

Mom was awake. The Ventilation had been turned down. Mom was almost breathing on her own now. Mom smiled to let me know she knew who I was. I reintroduced Mom and JJ. JJ got a card Henry had made out of her bag. Mom smiled again.

Mom's doctor came in and examined her. He said there was a lot of improvement. He suggested taking her off the vent completely. I was so relived. Once the tube was removed Mom was worried about me taking time off from work. I just smiled at her.

My Father arrived. I introduced my Father to JJ. My Mother asked if she could have some time alone with my Father. I agreed mainly because of JJ.

JJ had not got a hotel room. I suggested she just stay in mine. I had two queen size beds. To my relief JJ agreed. I saw JJ was looking at me.

"Spence I'm so sorry I slapped you and for the way I acted." JJ said sincerely.

"I am sorry also. I should have spoke to you about my feelings changing. I also should have asked your permission before kissing you." I said.

"Can we talk more later?" JJ questioned.

"I would like that." I answered hugging her.

"Good night Spence." JJ said.

"Good night JJ and thank you for being here." I responded.

I heard JJ's breath even out. I called the hospital and check on my Mom once more. Then I text Derek and simply thanked him. I tried to sleep. I was nervous and excited about what could be ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

Education

Ch. 28 Decisions

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and support. This chapter & the next are both long. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

[Two days later]

My Mom was being moved out of the ICU. She has continued to improve. They said is she keeps recovering at this rate she will be able to go home soon. JJ has been making plans to go home soon. We still had not had a chance to talk about she and I as a couple.

My Mom was trying to convince me to go back with JJ. I was not sure if I should do that. Mom's doctor at the institution said he would keep me update on Mom's recovery. After speaking to my Father who said it was his turn to help Mom I decide. I asked JJ if she could make arrangements for me to go with her.

Leaving Mom was hard. She was having a bad day. My Father promised to stay with her. I normally would not trust him I could tell he meant it though. I wrote my Mom a letter and waited for her to sleep to hug her.

On the flight home JJ was quite. We shared a few smiles. JJ was reading a parenting magazine. I read a medical journal. As we approached the air port JJ suggested I go with her to get Henry. I happily agreed. It felt like so long since I had seen Henry.

I was shocked along with JJ to see Derek, Penelope, and Henry waiting for us at the baggage claim. Henry ran to me. I picked him up and hugged him. I had missed him a lot. JJ was greeting Penelope and Derek. After a few minutes I passed Henry to JJ.

"How's your Mom?" Derek questioned me.

"She is doing a lot better. She said I needed to get back home." I answered.

"Welcome home Boy Wonder we missed you." Penelope said hugging me.

"Did you happen to bring Henry's bag?" JJ questioned Penelope.

"Yes I did. We can take you all home." Penelope answered.

"Where's my car?" JJ questioned.

"Hotch took it back to your place." Derek answered.

"You can just take all three of us to my house. I can take Spence home later." JJ said looking at me.

"No problem." Derek said as we all piled into Derek's SVU.

The drive was filled with a lot of conversation. Henry was telling me all about his trip. Henry mentioned Will's girlfriend. I was concerned about JJ but she just smiled.

When we arrived at JJ's Derek and I got the bags out. Derek then made me promise to talk to JJ about the two of us. I just nodded. Penelope told us all goodbye.

Henry was hungry. We decided to order Chinese. During dinner JJ grabbed my hand. I was a little surprised. She rubbed my hand with her thumb. It felt right holding her hand.

After dinner was over JJ gave Henry a bath. I waited patiently. I was both nervous and excited about our talk. I knew she must be somewhat open to the idea of us.

"Uncle Spence will you road me a story?" Henry questioned.

"Sure I will Buddy." I answered.

"I'll be downstairs when you're done." JJ said kissing my cheek.

"Did you find a book?" I questioned Henry.

"Yes can we talk first?" Henry asked.

"Yes we can talk. What is wrong?" I questioned concerned.

"Do you love my Mommy?" Henry questioned shocking me.

"She is my best friend." I admitted.

"Do you like her like a girlfriend?" Henry asked making me blush.

"Yes I do. How do you feel about that?" I questioned.

"Will you be good to Mommy and me? And do you promise not to forget about me?" He asked quickly.

"I will always be good to you both no matter what. How could I forget about you?" I questioned.

"Daddy's girlfriend Trina isn't nice. She kept telling e to go play. She said I need to leave her and Daddy need alone time." Henry explained.

"Oh Henry I am sorry that happened. I promise you that I will never do that to you. Mommy and I will have alone time but not when you need us." I said.

"I love you Uncle Spence." Henry said hugging me.

"I love you too. Now we better hurry and read this story." I said.

"Okay." Henry agreed.

Henry fell asleep a short time later. I tucked him in and turned on his night light. As I was walking down the stairs I could hear JJ on the phone. She was talking to Will. She had over heard me and Henry talking. Will obviously thought nothing was wrong with what his girlfriend said to Henry. JJ was rightfully angry. I went behind her. I started massaging the tension out of her shoulders.

"Will I have to go. I am only going to say this. Next time your son is visiting you better be spending time with him." JJ said hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for reassuring Henry. I am so glad he has you to confide in." JJ answered.

"I love Henry and I love you JJ." I admitted.

"We love you too Spence." JJ said moving closer to me.

"Do you want to try?" I questioned knowing she would understand.

"Spence I'm so scared. I do want to try." JJ answered her voice shaking.

"JJ would you like to go out on a date sometime?" I questioned.

"I would love to." She answered smiling.

"How about next weekend if we do not have a case?" I questioned.

"Okay sounds great." JJ answered.

"I am so glad." I said relived.

"I'll ask Pen if she and Derek can keep Henry." JJ said.

"Can I kiss you?" I questioned.

"Yes you can." JJ answered.

I pulled JJ to me. The kiss started out slow. Then it quickly became passionate. We pulled away both out of breath. We both smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Education

Ch. 29 I love it when she smiles

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews & the support. The next chapter is called Bad Grade it. This chapter is a longer one. Thank you again and enjoy.

_**I don't own CM, HG, the restaurants or songs in this chapter. **_

(Reid's point of view)

This is it finally a real date. It is my chance to truly prove myself worthy. I spent the whole morning confirming plans. I had been working on this one night all week.

I had talked to each of the team. They all had great ideas. The best idea came from Emily though. She suggested we have each part of our meal in a different restaurant.

I even found a new restaurant for us to try. I was nervous yet very excited. Then it happened. We caught a case. I had to cancel all of the plans I made. I was so upset. I could tell JJ was also disappointed.

The case was in Orlando. A man was killing Disney and Sea World employees. We later found out the man had lost his child while at an amusement park. Later that child was killed. The case took up almost a week.

Thursday night we returned. I noticed a post it from Penelope. She wanted me to come see her. I went to Penelope's office. I could hear Penelope was talking on the phone. She was ordering flowers carnations to be exact. I knocked and waited for her to answer me.

"Enter the Goddess of all knowing kingdom." Penelope said.

"Um hi you asked I come here." I said awkwardly.

"I have good news." Penelope said smiling at me.

"What is the good news?" I questioned.

"I rescheduled all your plans for tomorrow night." Penelope said.

"My plans?" I questioned confused.

"Yes for your date with JJ." Penelope answered.

"You talked to Emily." I said.

"You could say that she was here. Then I hacked your phone." Penelope explained.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Emily is at Hotch's with Jack she is going to surprise him. By the way don't make plans for Saturday night. Derek and I are throwing Emily a Welcome home party." Penelope said.

I headed home very happy. Once I arrived home I called JJ. I told her thanks to two special fairies' our date was on for tomorrow night. She said she was thrilled. We said good night and I went to bed.

I got up early. I called and check in on my Mom as I have done every day since I left Las Vegas. Strangely enough the doctor's said my Father was a huge help. Mom is continuing to make stead improvements.

My day was dragging by. I ate breakfast. Then I read the paper. I read a medical journal all about stroke patients. I was about to go shower when my door bell rang.

I was happy to see it was Emily. Emily pulled me into a hug. We talked for a bit then she asked what I planned to wear tonight. She did not approve of the clothes I had picked.

I ended up wearing a nice gray suit with a black dress shirt and an orange tie. It all looked great together. Emily suggested after we leave dinner for me to take off the jacket and tie. Then Emily gave me a few pointers.

After Emily left Penelope called. She had ordered flowers for JJ. I headed to the florist to pick the flowers up. I had started to get nervous as I approached JJ's.

This was it. I have a real date with JJ. She is truly the woman of my dreams. I knew this was going to be a magical night. I rung the door bell and waited.

JJ looked amazing. I realized looking at her dress and the flowers Penelope and Emily had knew she was wearing a beautiful orange dress. Her hair was down in curls framing her beautiful face.

"You look so beautiful." I said barely able to find my voice.

"You look handsome love the tie." JJ responded.

"Thank you. This are for you." I said handing her the orange carnations.

"Let me put these in some water. So Emily picked out your tie?" JJ guessed.

"Yes she did. Are you ready?" I questioned.

"Yes I am just let me grab my shawl." JJ answered.

I put my hand on JJ's lower back. I guided her towards the car. I opened her door for her. After she got in I quickly kissed her hand before closing the door. The drive was comfortable. We talked about our days. And we also talked about Henry.

"Where are we going to dinner?" JJ questioned.

"Well we are actually going to a few different restaurants." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" JJ questioned obviously confused.

"We are doing what is called a restaurant tour. We are going to a restaurant you like for appetizers. Then we are going to a restaurant I like for salad or soup. After that we are going to a new restaurant for dinner. Then for dessert I thought we could choose together." I explained as she smiled.

"I made cakes today. Henry needed one for school. I made an extra so maybe we could go back to my place for dessert." JJ suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." I responded.

First we went to Roadhaus Eatery & Bier Garten. JJ ordered smoked sausage, pretzels, cheddar cubes, and mustard for us to share. The taste of everything was great. We talked about a band Henry liked. They were a country band called Little Big Town. I had not heard of them. The name was quite strange.

Next JJ and I went to Globe & Laurel restaurant for salad and soup. We both got a salad and the French onion soup it is the house specialty. JJ had never had the soup. She loved it as much as I do. While we ate our soup we talked about reading. I told her I had started reading a medical book on stroke patient's recovery. JJ said she was reading a book called The Hunger Games.

For dinner we went to Bistrol Hermitage. I had the Entrecote. Emily had suggested it. JJ had the Magret. We both were enjoying our meals. Then she gave me a bite of hers. Before long we were sharing our food with one another. Dinner was mostly quite.

"I had a really great time Spence. This was the prefect first date." JJ said smiling brightly.

"I am so glad you had a good time. Do you think I could get a second date?" I questioned she responded by kissing me then I lead her to the car.

The drive was filled with conversation. I told her first date facts. We each told some bad first date stories. We spent the whole time laughing. As we approached JJ's I wanted to ask if she was serious earlier about dessert. I did not want her to feel pressured.

"You're coming in for cake right?" JJ questioned.

"Yes I would like that." I answered I was wondering about Henry though.

"Henry and Jack are having a camp out with Derek and Dave. Penelope and Alex are having a girl's night in. Penelope wants to make sure Alex doesn't feel left out now that Emily is home." JJ explained as I smiled.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I questioned.

"I'll get us some cake." JJ answered with a smile.

"Okay." I said.

"It's strawberry." JJ said handing me the cake.

"Taste great." I said as I took a second bite.

"Do you mind if I turn some music on?" JJ questioned.

"No I do not mind." I answered.

A song called Hey Pretty Girl came on. It was a beautiful country song. JJ snuggled close to me as we ate our cake and finished our coffee. JJ kept smiling.

The next song was called Pontoon. It was by the band Henry liked. The song was upbeat. I was a little confused. Then JJ asked if I had ever motor boated.

"I am not much of a boat person." I said as JJ started laughing.

"I wasn't actually talking about an actual boat Spence." JJ said still laughing.

"Um okay." I responded quietly.

"Come on I'll show you." JJ said as she got her laptop out.

JJ went onto a site called you tube. She paused the music. Then she typed in motor boating. I watched as the guy put his face in the ladies chest and made a strange sound. I was still confused.

"What is he doing?" I questioned.

"So have you?" JJ questioned ignoring me.

"Have I done that?" I questioned back.

"Yeah." JJ simple answered.

"No why would I?" I questioned as JJ laughed again.

"Do you want to dance?" JJ questioned me as she turned the music back on.

"I am not much of a dancer. But yes I would love to." I answered as the song played.

"I don't care." JJ said.

"Good." I said pulling her into my arms.

"How do you talk to an Angel?" JJ sang along with the song.

"You have a great voice." I said as we swayed.

JJ continued singing. I pulled back a little and kissed her. I felt her smile. I could not help smiling as well. It had truly been the prefect first date. And the prefect beginning for JJ and me as a couple.


	30. Chapter 30

Education

Ch. 30 Bad Grades

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and everyone who is reading. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I have been having issues with my arm. I am still planning 35 chapters. Thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

[Two Months later]

The last two have been amazing. JJ and I usually have one or two dates by ourselves. We spend the other nights with Henry. In less we are on a case. The team has all been supportive yet quite.

JJ seemed strange when she got into work. I asked if she was alright. She said she was fine. I knew she was not okay. JJ then said she did not want to talk.

The day was slow. We had just finished a case. Everyone was busy with paper work. It was mostly silent as we worked. I kept looking at JJ. She seemed very troubled.

Hotch came out of his office and told us all to take a nice long lunch break. I asked JJ if we could go to lunch. I hoped she would tell me what was bothering her.

JJ quickly refused my invitation. I was disappointed. Then I got considered when JJ said she had a meeting at Henry's school. I asked why.

JJ said Henry had brought home a few bad grades. I asked if there was anything I could do. She assured me it would be fine. JJ told me goodbye and quickly left.

I went to lunch with Alex. She was concerned about JJ as well. I said JJ was okay. I figured it was not my place to say any more than that.

JJ did not return after lunch. That made me even more concerned. JJ called shortly before the work day ended. She said she and Henry needed sometime alone to talk. I told her I understood.

I was curious about Henry's bad grades. I had helped him with homework he never seemed to have trouble. I was a little upset that JJ was not turning to me. Henry is so smart I was not worried about his grades slipping. I was sure he would be able to pull his grades back up.

The next morning JJ was sitting at her desk when I arrived. JJ still seemed upset maybe more upset. JJ asked me if we could talk later if we did not have a case. I quickly agreed wanting to know.

By lunch we had got a case. The team went to Arizona. The case took around five days. When we returned JJ asked me to come over. She said we needed to talk.

"Hey Buddy." I said to Henry as I came in.

"Hi Uncle Spence. I'm sorry." Henry responded.

"What are you sorry for Henry?" I questioned.

"I was mad at you." Henry answered.

"Why were you mad?" I questioned him.

"I don't get no just Mommy and me time. I called you a bad name." Henry admitted as he started to cry.

"I accept your apology and I am sorry I did not realize that you were not getting enough time alone with your Mom." I said truly not realizing it.

"I'm also mad because I don't get any time with you and just me. I like that you and Mommy play with me and read to me. It's just I want alone time too." Henry explained.

"Is that why you got bad grades?" I questioned him.

"I didn't do my work I was mad. I was mad at Mommy, you, and Daddy too." Henry answered.

"What did your Daddy do?" I questioned.

"Daddy no wants me for winter break." Henry answered sadly.

"Oh Henry I am so sorry. He must have something really important to do." I said.

"I heard Mommy talking to Daddy. He said I too much trouble." Henry said crying.

"That is not true." I said pulling Henry into my arms.

"Uncle Spence Mommy said if I promised to work hard we could have a date night just me and her." Henry said as he calmed down.

"That sounds like a good plan." I responded.

"Could we spend some time together alone too just you and me?" Henry questioned.

"Sure we can have a guy's night." I answered as I noticed JJ.

"Henry can you start your homework while Spence and I talk?" JJ questioned him.

"Okay Mommy." Henry answered running to the kitchen.

"Well I guess Henry already filled you in on why I was upset." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Sounds as though you have been dealing with a lot." I said.

"Yes it has been quite stressful." JJ said.

"I did not even think about how much time the three of us have been together." I admitted.

"Me either this got me thinking though." JJ said.

"Okay." I responded a little worried.

"I think Henry and I should do this date thing at least once a month. Maybe you could do guys night once a month also." JJ suggested.

"That is a great idea." I said happily.

"I'm so sorry I shut you out Spence. I guess I'm still not use to having someone on my side." JJ said.

"It is okay. I am just glad I know now. What are you going to do about Will?" I questioned personally feeling violent towards him for hurting Henry again.

"There isn't much I can do. I just hope this woman is worth all the time he is loosing with his son." JJ answered.

"Henry deserves better than that." I said angrily.

"I know." JJ responded.


	31. Chapter 31

Education

Ch. 31 Date Night Henry and Mommy

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter is called My Father/ Your Dad. Thank you again for all the support. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

I am looking forward to my date with Henry. I had let Henry pick out what we could do. Henry wanted to go to the movies and have dinner out. I agreed.

Henry and I saw the newest Pixar movie. The movie was really cute. Henry seemed to enjoy the movie a lot. Then Henry and I went to McDonald's. We both had chicken nuggets. After we finished eating Henry went to the Play Land to play. When Henry was done playing I bought us ice cream cones.

"Henry are you mad at your Dad?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I am Mommy. When Daddy moved he promised not to forget me." Henry answered sadly.

"He hasn't forgotten you Henry." I said not really knowing if it was true.

"I don't wan to talk about Daddy anymore." Henry said clearly upset.

"Are you excited about your guy's night with Uncle Spence?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yelp Uncle Spence said he had something fun for us to do." Henry answered now smiling.

"I'm sure you guys will have a lot of fun." I said so happy Spence had come up with the idea.

"Mommy you aren't mad at me are you?" Henry asked puzzling me.

"No baby why would I be?" I asked back.

"Cause I took you away from Uncle Spence then I'm gonna take him away from you another night." Henry answered.

"No I'm not upset at all and neither is Spence. We both understand just like you understand Spence and I need time alone too." I said.

After our talk we left and headed back home. Henry's winter break officially starts tomorrow. Emily hasn't started her new job yet. She asked if Henry wanted to have a sleep over with Jack. Henry was so excited. Henry loves Jack he says he's his nice big brother.

After I packed a bag for Henry I called Emily. Hotch and Jack came over to pick Henry up. I called Spence. He had a quiet night. He said he did some reading. We talked for a short time.

I fell asleep early. Strangely enough we didn't have a case all week. The weekend came again. Spence had planned a sleep over at his house for Henry. I wasn't sure what they planned to do for guy's night.

Since Spence and Henry were busy I called the girls. It had been such a long time since we had a girl's night. We went to one of our favorite bars. Emily and Alex got along great. Penelope said we needed to make more time to spend together. I agreed and suggested we try and get together when Spence and Henry were having guys night. They all agreed.

We spent the night drinking, dancing, and talking. It was fun. I did miss my guys though. I called and checked on them. They were having a treasure hunt. I was so glad to hear them having fun. I knew I was so lucky to have Spence so was Henry.

It was late when I got home. Emily stayed with me. She didn't want to wake Jack up. The next morning my phone rang. I was so tired. I thought it might be Spence so I answered.

"Agent Jareau speaking." I said trying to not sound annoyed.

"Hi JJ sorry I woke you." Will said.

"That's okay um Henry isn't here right now." I said wondering if Will would be upset at the time Spence was spending with our son.

"Actually I called to talk with you." Will said.

"Oh okay what's up?" I asked.

"Trina and I decided to get hitched." Will answered.

"You're getting married." I exclaimed a little shocked.

"Yes on Christmas Eve." Will answered.

"Oh I guess you'll want Henry for Christmas." I responded a little disappointed.

"No actually we are just having a small ceremony." Will said shocking me.

"You don't want Henry at your wedding." I said in disbelief.

"Well Trina she gets stressed easily." Will said.

"Let me see if I understand this. Your future wife thinks our son is stressful." I yelled.

"Calm down JJ." Will responded.

"What happened to you Will?" I asked not seeing the man I once loved at all.

"Trina isn't like you JJ. She is sensitive." Will said.

"When do you plan to see our son again?" I asked seriously needing to know.

"I don't know JJ. Maybe he can come down here next summer. That would give Trina time to prepare." Will answered.

"If you can't make time for our son in the next few months don't even bother." I yelled.

"I'll call you once you've calm down." Will said.

"That won't happen. Goodbye Will I hope she is worth all this." I said hanging up.

I noticed Emily, Spence, and Henry all standing there. My mouth dropped. I was worried how much Henry had heard. I walked over to Henry. I went to reach for him but he ran off.

I quickly followed Henry upstairs. Henry was in his room on his bed crying. I heard him telling his bear that his Daddy didn't love him anymore. It broke my heart. I pulled Henry into my arms and held him.

A short time later Spence joined us. Spence held us both. I was worried about him just leaving Emily. He said Emily had left but said she would call later. Henry cried himself out and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Education

Ch. 32 My Father/ Your Dad

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is mostly about Spence and him wanting to help Henry. Ch. 33 is called Serious Relationships. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for reading.

Cindy

(Spence's point of view)

I felt shocked at Will's behavior. How could he treat his son like that? I honestly could not imagine ever picking anyone over Henry. I was not sure what to do. The whole thing made me feel helpless.

I wanted to help Henry. I was not sure what could make things better. I had talked to Hotch. He agreed that no one should ever come before your child. Hotch suggested though the situations were different that my own Father might be able to help.

I felt nervous about talking to my Father about this. I would do anything for Henry though. I called my Father. He did not answer. I left him a message and asked if he could call me. A few hours later my phone rang.

"Dr. Reid." I said answering my phone.

"Spencer you asked for me to call you." My Father said.

"Yes I did." I responded.

"I saw your Mother earlier her physical therapy went very well. She was also having a good day other wise." My Father said quickly.

"That is wonderful news but that is not why I called." I admitted.

"Is something wrong Spencer?" My Father questioned sounding concerned.

"I need some perception and advice." I said quietly.

"From me?" He questioned clearly in shock.

"Yes I do believe you are the only person that can help me." I answered.

"What can I do?" He questioned his voice full of emotion.

"Tell me why you never contacted me after you left? Did I do anything wrong?" I questioned back.

"Spencer I have already told you son you did nothing wrong. I didn't contact you because I was afraid and ashamed. I should have never left your Mother or you." My Father explained.

"So you ever wish you knew me better?" I questioned speaking thoughts I had since I was young.

"Oh yes Spence. I have always wanted to know you. I still want to know you. Son tell me why you wanted to discuss this?" My Father questioned.

"JJ's song Henry he's my Godson. I've also been dating JJ. Henry's Dad is choosing his fiancée' over his son. He has no plans to see Henry in the near future. Henry is not even invited to his Dad's wedding." I explained.

"I am so sorry that is happening to Henry. Henry does have something you never had besides a healthy Mom." My Father said.

"What is that?" I questioned confused.

"He has you Spence. A Father is just someone you share DNA with. A Dad is someone who loves and takes care of you. A Dad will always put you first. And I have a feeling you are that." My Father answered.

"Thank you for your help." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming to me. I would love to meet Henry." My Father said.

"I think we could arrange that. Take care of Mom and yourself." I said.

"I will bye Spencer." My Father said.

"Goodbye." I said hanging up.

My Father was right Henry has me. Now I just needed to make sure Henry knew that. I called JJ. Even though it had only been a few days since guy's night I wanted to see Henry alone. JJ quickly agreed.

Then our plans were ruined by a case. The case went slowly. I wanted to speak with Henry badly. It was hard to stay focused on the case. It took us two weeks to catch the Unsub.

Penelope had been keeping Henry while we were gone. I asked JJ if I could pick Henry up. I took Henry to dinner. He seemed excited to see me.

"Hey Buddy I wanted to talk to you about your Dad." I said.

"I don't want to talk about him." Henry responded angrily.

"Did you know my Dad left when I was little?" I questioned.

"He did? Did you get mad at him?" Henry questioned back.

"Yes I was very angry. I stayed angry even as an adult. Now my Dad is in my life again." I explained.

"Do you hate him?" Henry questioned.

"Not anymore. I still do not understand how he could leave me. I do forgive him though." I answered honestly.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry questioned.

"You can ask me anything." I promised.

"If you marry Mommy can you be my Dad?" Henry questioned.

"Well yes I can but, your Dad will always be your Dad. I love you Henry." I answered hugging him.

"I love you Uncle Spence. I'm glad I have you." Henry said smiling.


	33. Chapter 33

Education

Ch. 33 Serious Relationships

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and everyone who is reading. Only two more chapters after this one.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

[One Month Later]

Spence is acting strange. We had an amazing Christmas and New Years was great. Things have been going so well. I am a little worried.

Spence had left early. I wasn't sure why. He had been a little distance all day. He didn't even tell me good bye. Then he called and said he had picked Henry up.

I was about to leave when Penelope grabbed my arm a dragged me to her office. Penelope was really nervous about something. She kept mumbling. She explained that Chief Strauss wanted to meet with both her and Derek tomorrow morning. After I assured her everything would be okay.

Then we talked about Spence's behavior. She also had noticed. Penelope thought we had a fight. Penelope said Derek and Spence were having an intense talk.

As I drove home my confusion about Spence grew. When I arrived the house was dark. I figured Spence and Henry had stopped to eat or something. When I opened the door I noticed rose petals.

I followed the petals into the kitchen. There was a candle lit dinner for three. Spence came up behind me. He was wearing my favorite suit. A few moments later Henry arrived in the kitchen also in a suit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I laid a dress out on your bed if you'd like to change." Spence said ignoring my question.

"I found you shoes too." Henry said.

"Okay guess I'll go change." I responded/

"Okay." They both said.

"You both look very handsome." I said before heading upstairs.

A short time later I came back down stairs. I had on the yellow dress and shoes. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I also freshened up my make-up.

"You look beautiful JJ." Spence said.

"Yeah you're pretty Mommy." Henry agreed.

"Thank you both." I responded.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Let's eat dinner first." Spence said.

"Okay what are we having?" I asked.

"Chicken and rice I helped." Henry answered proudly.

Dinner tasted amazing. After dinner we moved into the Living Room. Henry went to play. Spence and I sat together.

"Spence what's going on?" I asked.

"I love you JJ." Spence said.

"I love you too." I responded.

"I had a good talk with Henry today. I really love spending time with both of you. I hate when it is time for me to leave." Spence rambled.

"Me too." I responded.

"I want us to live together, all three of us." Spence admitted.

"I would love that." I said.

"Great." Spence exclaimed.

"Do you want to look for a new place?" I asked not sure if he would want to live in the house Will did.

"No this is your and Henry's home. Not in less you would rather live elsewhere." Spence answered.

"You don't mind that Will use to live here?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"No not at all. That was the past. I do hope I can maybe a build a study down the line." Spence responded.

"I love you Spencer Reid." I said kissing him.

"I love you also Jennifer Jareau." Spence said.

The next day I saw Penelope. She was smiling brightly. I asked her what was going on. She flashed her engagement ring. Strauss actually understood. Derek and Pen had rules though.

"JJ Chief Strauss has asked to see us." Spence said interrupting Pen and I.

"The whole team?" I asked.

"No just you and I." Spence answered.

"Please sit down." Chief Strauss said as we entered her office.

"What can we do for you Chief Strauss?" I asked politely.

"I have heard rumors that you are dating." She said firmly.

"That is correct." Spence confirmed.

"Actually we are planning to live together." I admitted knowing it would come out soon enough.

"I have discussed your relationship with Aaron and Dave at length about this." Chief Strauss said.

"If one of us needs to leave I will." Spence said.

"Dr. Reid that won't be necessary. We have decided to let you both remain on the team." Chief Strauss said.

"But what?" I asked knowing it couldn't be this simple.

"If your relationship interferes you will both be asked to leave. Also you will not be allowed to be partnered in the field." She explained.

"I can live with that." I said shaking her hand.

"Thank you Chief Strauss." Spence said.


	34. Chapter 34

Education

Ch. 34 Will you?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I promise there's a happy ending. This chapter well you'll have to read and found out. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

[Eight Months Later]

As Spence and I relived our first date I had to smile. It was another wonderful night. We headed home for dessert. We had just finished eating our dessert when Spence turned on the Red Skins game.

I saw the screen. It said will you marry me JJ. I looked at Spence. He was down on one knee with a ring.

I froze in fear. We had never even discussed marriage. I started freaking out. I was pretty sure I was having a panic attack or a heart attack.

I asked Spence to get me a glass of water. He got up. When he left the room I got my purse. I made a run for it. I started my car.

Spence came running out the door. I pulled away. I had to get away. I needed to think. I went to the park.

Spence kept calling my phone. Then Pen started calling. I was sure Spence had called Pen. I just didn't know what to say. I was scared. I didn't answer my phone at all.

Two hours went by. I had just been sitting in my car. All I could think about was my failed marriage. Then Spence popped into my head. I just felt unsure what to do.

Suddenly someone knocked on my window. I jumped in fear. I looked and saw it was Derek. I was relieved and also fearful of what he would say to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rolling down my window.

"Pen traced your phone. Do you want to talk?" Derek asked.

"Yes, no, I didn't know." I said.

"How about you open the door and we'll talk?" Derek suggested.

"Did Spence call you?" I asked already knowing he did.

"Yeah he said he proposed and you ran." Derek answered.

"I'm scared. After Will I just don't think I am meant for marriage." I tried to explain.

"Reid isn't Will JJ. He understands you and this job. He wants to support you." Derek said.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Let's head to mine and Penelope's house." Derek said.

"Okay I'll follow you." I responded glad he was letting it drop for now.

"Alright don't go running off this time." Derek said.

"Mommy." Henry screamed as we arrived.

"It's past your bed time Mister." I said sternly.

"Where's Uncle Spence?" Henry asked.

"He's at home. You and I are going to spend the

Night here." I answered.

"Okay Mommy." Henry responded.

"Come on Bud. I'll read you a story." Derek said.

"Good night my little prince." Penelope said hugging Henry.

"Good night Aunt Penelope. Nighty night Mommy." Henry said giving me a hug.

"JJ what's going on?" Penelope asked once we were alone.

"Spence asked me to marry him. I panicked and ran." I admitted.

"Why would you run?" Penelope asked.

"I'm so scared. I can't screw this up." I answered.

"You won't JJ. Spence loves you so much. And you love him. You trust each other. Now you need to trust yourself." Penelope said.

"What if it doesn't work out?" I asked.

"What if it does?" She asked.

"I need time." I said.

"Call Reid and tell him that." Penelope said.

The next day we had a case. I spent my time staying busy. Spence and I barely spoke. I started to feel ill. I tried my best to push through it.

When we returned home I felt worse. Everyone was concerned about me. Spence and I were supposed to talk but he agreed we could post pone our talk. He just wanted me home. I agreed.

Three days later I went to the doctor. The doctor said I wasn't sick I was in fact pregnant. I was shocked. I had been on birth control. Then something happened. I just knew Spence and I should be married. The four of us should be a family.


	35. Chapter 35

Education

Ch. 35 The Future of our family

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and support with this story. This is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it. I have a Criminal Minds story with David Rossi and Erin Strauss planned next. I also am planning another Gilmore Girls and General Hospital story. Thank you again I truly appreciate it.

Cindy

(Reid's point of view)

I was sadden and concerned. JJ did not want to marry me. I was not sure what I should do. Then JJ became ill. Much to my relief she agreed to come home.

A few days later JJ arrived home from the doctor. I had wanted to go with her but work got in the way. She was smiling. I was confused. She asked if we could talk.

"What did the doctor say?" I questioned.

"He said I'll be better in about nine months." JJ answered.

"You are pregnant." I gasped in shock.

"Yes we are having a baby." JJ responded happily.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Spence I'm so sorry for how I reacted to your proposal. I love you. I do want to marry you." JJ said.

"Are you sure?" I questioned needing her to be sure.

"I'm more than sure. I want you, Henry, this baby, and me to be a family." JJ answered kissing me.

"When do you want to get married?" I questioned knowing if she said today I would say yes.

"As soon as possible." JJ answered.

"Maybe if we do not have a case we could go to the court house this weekend." I suggested.

"You don't want you Mom there?" JJ questioned.

"She is still too frail. Maybe we can take a trip soon. Then we can tell her and my Father about the baby." I answered as JJ nodded.

That Saturday afternoon the team, our family joined us as we married. Rossi gave JJ away. Derek was my best man. Penelope was JJ's maid of honor. Henry was our ring bearer. Hotch, Emily, Jack, and Alex stood near by.

After the wedding we went to Derek and Penelope's house. I was shocked to see a house full of people. My parents were waiting for us. My Mom looked wonderful.

Chief Strauss gave a moving toast. We all ate and danced. We discussed Derek and Penelope's upcoming wedding. I saw Rossi kiss Chief Strauss. It was a beautiful day full of love. We announced JJ's pregnancy everyone was so happy for us.

[Six Months Later]

Our baby girl is due next month. Things have only got better for our family. Emily is pregnant. Derek and Penelope are enjoying life as newly weds. Work is still the same but we are all closer than ever.

Today had been another normal day. JJ and I had just arrived home. Then I heard JJ yell. I ran to her concerned. She had an envelope in her hands. I was really worried. She was shaking as she handed me the document.

Will had given his rights up. The last time we heard from him was months ago. He had stopped paying his child support. JJ had tried to contact him many times. How could he do this to Henry?

I would never do this. Henry was my son in my heart. I approached JJ. I was not sure what to say. She seemed in deep thought. I knew I had to tell her.

"JJ I want to adopt Henry." I said bluntly.

"You do?" She questioned.

"In my heart he is mine. He deserves a Father. I think I could be a good one to him. He does not have to call me Dad or change his name. I just want him to know how much I love and want him." I tried to explain.

"I need to speak to him about Will. Maybe in a few weeks we can talk to him about it." JJ said.

"I understand." I said.

[One Month Later]

My daughter has just arrived. Amelia Diana Reid was born. She weighed just five pounds. Henry was the first to meet her after JJ and I. Henry loves her already.

"Spence Henry has something to ask you." JJ said.

"Okay." I responded turning my attention to Henry.

"Uncle Spence do you still want to adopt me?" Henry questioned me.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Can I call you Daddy?" Henry questioned.

"Yes my son you can." I answered with tears in my eyes.

"Daddy can my last name be Reid too?" Henry questioned.

"Henry I would be honored for you to have my last name." I answered.

"I love you Daddy." Henry said.

"I love you too Henry." I responded.

A few months later Henry was legally my son. He was now known as Henry Jareau Reid. I felt so proud to be Henry's Father. No his Dad.

More changes came in the following years. JJ and I added another daughter to our family. Emily had a daughter they named Haley. Derek and Penelope have three kids. Alex left the team but we still have contact with her.

The most shocking changing has happened recently. Both Rossi and Strauss are retiring. They also have plans to marry. Hotch will be the new Chief. Emily is coming back to run the team. We also have a rookie agent. He seems to fit in well.

My parents got remarried a few years ago. JJ, the kids and I were there for their wedding. My Mom moved out of Bennington Sanitarium. She still goes for therapy though. My Dad does most of Mom's care he does have some nurses who help out.

As I look at my life I know how lucky I am. I have a job I love. I have a beautiful wife. I have an amazing son and two wonderful daughters. And I have the rest of my family.


End file.
